


Ghosts

by PorkChop



Series: Make You My Normality [2]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Alcohol, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Love, Mental Health Issues, Original Character(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorkChop/pseuds/PorkChop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ghost from Emily's past comes back to haunt her, and that's not all she has to deal with, as she learns something that will undoubtedly change her life forever.</p>
<p>Part two of my series about Emily and Trevor! If you read this, it probably won't make a lot of sense unless you've read the first part 'You had me at methamphetamine'.<br/>Enjoy! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> So welcome back to our story! This part isn't going to be as long as the first, but I hope its exciting :3

I hadn't been counting, but I worked out that I must've been here in Sandy Shores for about six months or so. Christ, that's half a year. There was no way it had felt that long, in fact until I really thought about it, I kind of figured it had been closer to two or three months. Time had gone incredibly quickly, so quickly in fact that when Trevor handed me the little white envelope that had arrived for me in the mail, it felt like too soon.

It'd been a little over a month since Randy's death. Though since then, I hadn't really felt much of a concept of time, which meant the little white envelope had forced me to realise just how much time had passed. I didn't realise what it was at first, I was mostly just confused that someone had sent a letter to Trevor's address, yet had addressed it to me. Once I'd opened it, though, it became very clear to me. There was a small, pale blue card inside with an illustration of two little lilies in the centre.

"Funeral invitation." I mumbled once I'd read what was inside, then handed it over to Trevor to read it for himself.

"That's two weeks from now." He said quietly, eyes scanning the words on the paper.

"Yeah, then there's a reception the day after..." I stepped closer to him and leaned into his shoulder, pointing at the part I was talking about on the card in his hand. "Plus one, it says." I looked up at his brown eyes.

"You want me to come with you?" He asked, wrapping his free arm around my waist.

"Yes, please." I dipped my head under his chin.

"Alright, but it says close friends and family only for the ceremony..." He warned and I nodded.

"I knew that Randy's mother wanted that, I knew I'd be going on my own. As long as I'm not alone at the reception, I'll be fine." I told him. Last time I'd spoken on the phone with Lucy, Randy's mom, just a few days ago she'd told me that she'd only be inviting the people close to her son to the funeral ceremony and burial. Which means Trevor wouldn't be coming with me, and I understood that.

"I'll come with you to the reception, of course." He rubbed my hip comfortingly.

"Thank you." I took the invitation from his hand and allowed him to pull me over to the sofa, where he made me sit on his lap with his arms encircling my waist.

The reception was being held at Lucy's home on Ineseno Road near Chumash. I'd never been there before, since her and her husband had only moved there very recently. She'd told me on the phone that I was welcome to stay the night in her guestroom after the funeral, and though I'd initially refused, she'd insisted. She'd also told me that my plus one could stay too, if need be. She was still one of the kindest people I'd ever met, it seemed.

"This is messed up." I said slowly, looking at the floor.

"What is, sweetie?" He pulled me back into his chest and rest his chin on the top of my head.

"I'm gonna watch my best friend's burial in a fortnight." I shrugged, still staring at the same spot on the floor as I pictured it.

"Maybe it'll give you some closure, you know, let you say goodbye." He said, but his tone made it sound almost like a question. I knew he felt odd and slightly awkward whenever he tried to comfort me and I didn't blame him. I'd be just the same.

"I suppose you're right." I nodded. "Maybe I'll stop forgetting if I see his grave."

"Forgetting?"

"I keep forgetting that he's gone. Like he's just not with me right now, but I'll see him again in a few weeks. Like I'm on vacation or something. Its... Fucked up." I shook my head and turned to look at him. His eyes looked sympathetic, almost like he could feel my discomfort himself.

"I need to do something." I muttered with a frown, then struggled out of his grasp and went over to where my trainers were sat by the door. I heard Trevor sigh.

"Where are you going?" He sat up and watched me as I pulled my shoes on. He sounded a little irritated, but it was clear he was trying to hide it.

"For a run." I told him, then scooped my hair back into a pony tail. It had gotten to the length where it all stayed back easily, that was how I gauged when it needed trimming.

"But you went for a run this morning." He stood up and approached me with his palms spread out questioningly.

"Well I'm going for another run." I shrugged and picked up my earphones from the kitchen counter and began to untangle them.

"Emily." He frowned at me and I looked at him with wide eyes as I pulled my phone out of my shorts pocket.

"Trevor." I mimicked his disapproving tone as I plugged my earphones into my mobile.

"I know you well enough to understand that you aren't doing this to get fit, you're quite literally running away from your thoughts." He spoke with a much softer tone then.

"I like running, it relaxes me." I avoided his eyes as I started scrolling through my music library on my phone.

"If you have shit on your mind, talk to me about it. Don't fucking ignore it." His volume raised just slightly.

"I do talk to you about it, Trevor. I do! But sometimes I just want some time to think things through alone. Either that, or not think at all. That's why I run." I told him calmly, I refused to raise my voice and turn this into an argument. Trevor and I had never really had a serious argument, and I wanted it to stay that way.

"I- I get that, that's fine... But can't you like, I don't know, read or something, instead?" He dropped his hands by his sides defeatedly.

"Why?" I put one earbud in my ear and began to stretch my legs, bringing my calf back so it met the back of my thigh and holding it there with my hand.

"Because you don't need to do so much fucking exercise." He sighed, gesturing at me with both hands.

"Well I could do with losing the thunder thighs." I glanced down at my body indifferently and he groaned.

"Thunder th- fuck me..." He shook his head and turned away from me, going to the fridge for some beer.

"And maybe my butt could be a little smaller..." I spoke mostly to myself as I looked behind me at my backside.

"Don't you fucking dare." He spun around to look at me suddenly, pointing at me with the neck of his beer. I stared at him blankly. "If you start changing that perfect ass of yours, I'll tie your legs together so you _can't_ run. Clear?" 

"Crystal. I'll _try_ to convince my body not to burn fat from there." I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

"I'm serious. Your body is smoking as it is." He told me, and I blushed.

"Can I go running now? If I promise to not over do it?" I asked timidly.

"Fine, go. If it'll make you happy." He finally allowed, slumping down on the sofa. I gave him a little smile as I opened the front door, he merely shook his head in response. I'd cheer him up later with some head or something, I figured.

I took a deep breath once I was outside. I walked down the steps of the porch and looked up at the sky, it was getting a little late in the afternoon and the sun was only just beginning to set, giving the sky a sightly pink hue. This was my favourite time to run, it made the desert look so beautiful. I got to the end of Trevor's garden and took a left, planning to take my usual route around the very edge of Sandy Shores. I started off with a slow jog as I put my '80's Playlist' on shuffle on my phone. The generally upbeat tracks from that era gave me a good beat to run to. Duran Duran's 'The Reflex' was always a good one to start with, and I mimed the lyrics as I ran.

I kept up a decent pace for a few minutes before inevitably I had to walk for a while to catch my breath. I may enjoy a nice run from time to time, but that didn't mean I was any good at it and my stamina was hardly anything to write home about. Perhaps the only negative to my little treks, was the fact that the locals couldn't seem to wrap their head around the concept of _recreational running_. I often got funny looks or lingering stares, but it wasn't like I cared. I enjoyed doing what I was doing so I wasn't going to stop because this sort of thing isn't the norm in hillbilly territory. Cyndi Lauper's 'Girls Just Want to Have Fun' was up next on my playlist and I grinned. I started running again.

I ended up running all the way up to Ace Liquor, a place I had been just last week, cooking more product for Wade and Ron to sell. It was strange, I'd expected it to be difficult going back in there, because I'd associate it with Randy or something. But it was fine, and getting back to work worked wonders to make me feel somewhat normal, even if it was just for a couple of days. How strange that the best way to make me feel normal was to cook methamphetamine. Once I reached the lab, I turned the corner and began to run back towards where I came from, along the front of the simple little settlement of trailers.

I arrived back at Trevor's home in a little under half an hour, out of breath and sticky with sweat. I pulled my ear buds out and cut the music as I walked up the porch steps. When I got inside, the first thing I saw was Trevor lying on his back on the sofa, snoring quietly. There was beer pooling on the floor by his hand, as it hung off the edge of the sofa, where he'd knocked over a half empty bottle. I walked over to the sink and drank a few gulps of cold water straight from the tap, then turned with a bunch of paper towels to clean the mess Trevor had made. I picked up the overturned bottle and downed the small amount that was left inside, then wiped up the spillage on the floor. Once I'd finished, I sat on the floor with my back against the sofa and leaned my head back, closing my eyes.

My heart was still thudding in my chest from my run, and I worked to calm my slightly laboured breathing. I did what I always did, the thing that always calmed me. I listened to Trevor's slow, relaxed breaths and matched my own to his. I don't know why it had such a calming effect on me, but I'd found myself concentrating either on his heartbeat, or his breathing, at times when I needed soothing. I did it when I couldn't sleep, or when I felt anxious about something, or simply when I need to quiet my thoughts and think about nothing. Trevor didn't know about my little habit, but I'm sure if he did he'd probably feel creeped out by it.

"Mm, sweetheart." I felt him shift behind me as he woke, his voice groggy. I opened my eyes to see Trevor leaning over me, his face was upside down due to our position. He bent down and kissed my forehead.

"Hey." I whispered with a smile. He rolled onto his back again as he yawned.

"C'mere." He mumbled, ushering me to him with his hands. I got up and he held his arms out to me, so I kicked my trainers off and climbed on top of him. He closed his arms around my shoulders and pulled me into his chest, where I rest my head against him. I liked laying like this with him, because I could hear his heartbeat. I ran my hands down his sides and let them rest on his hips, allowing my eyes to close again.

"How was your run?" He asked quietly. I felt him reach for the back of my head, where he pulled my hair tie out and started brushing his fingers through my hair.

"Tiring." I said, my voice muffled by his chest. He made a small sound of recognition then fell into silence. He pressed his lips briefly against the top of my head. That paired with his continuous stroking of my hair, was all the invitation I needed to count his heartbeats until I fell asleep.


	2. In Deep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My bloody tablet deleted a load of my work... I'd written three more chapters and THEY'RE ALL GONE! Yeah, it sucks but hey! It only means I need to write them all over again! Yay? So yeah, chapters might be coming slow, depends how often I can write since college is getting a little hectic right now :P updates WILL come eventually though, so do keep an eye out! In the meantime, heres a freshly rewritten chapter two :D

"I don't know... I still think the black one is too morbid." Emily said with a frown, holding up a simple black dress that had lace for the sleeves. I stood across from her, leaning against the wall with arms crossed over my chest. I watched on silently with Emily's purse hanging off my forearm. I'd never felt like such a fucking cliché, standing in the middle of Ponsonby's holding a chicks belongings while she chatted away with the shop assistant.

"No, no, no, it's not at all morbid. It's traditional." The shop assistant insisted, grabbing Emily's hand and pushing it against her collar bone, forcing her to hold the dress up to her body. 

"I'm still not sure. Maybe I should try the lavender one..." I could tell that Emily was uncomfortable, she seemed about as eager to get a fucking dress and get the fuck out of the shop as I was.

"Lavender is the sort of colour you wear to a wedding, sweetie. Not a funeral." The woman let out a shrill laugh and I stared daggers at her. I knew that the only reason the snooty cow was encouraging her to get the black dress was because it was twice the fucking price of some of the others that'd been picked out. I sighed.

"If you wanna try the purple one on, try the goddamn purple one on." I said, gaining a dirty look from the shop assistant and a little smile from Emily.

"Thank you for your help, but I think I'll go ahead and try the lavender one." Emily nodded and handed the black dress over to the woman. She then turned and headed for the dressing rooms, ushering for me to follow. I gave a false, overly polite smile to the assistant, or the embodiment of everything plastic and terrible, before I followed.

"Christ. I forgot how much I hated this place." I muttered as she walked into the dressing room. She paused before closing the curtain.

"Ponsonby's?" She asked and I shrugged.

"LS." 

"Oh... Why?" She asked, having to raise her voice slightly after she'd closed the curtain.

"The people, the stores, the everything. It's all false." I told her, standing just outside the room, I could hear her shuffling around as she undressed.

"In Vinewood, sure. The rest of it isn't so bad." She replied and I could see how she'd think that. After all, she'd lived in Murrieta Heights for a while before she came to the desert, she can't have found it that bad.

"I guess, still prefer it in Sandy Shores. There's less, uh, bullshit." I pursed my lips in thought. I heard her sigh before the curtain was flung open.

"I can't get the zip all the way up, give me a hand?" She asked, sounding frustrated. When I turned to look at her, she had her back to me. I was already sold on the dress, it did her behind justice, to say the least. I went to help her, pulling the zip up the final few inches with ease.

"There." I said quietly, running my hand lightly down her back before pulling away.

"Thanks." She turned around to face me, and I smiled. The dress was a very pale purple colour, which looked flattering on her because of her white-blond hair. The dress was knee-length, plain and form fitting, with an off the shoulder neckline and long sleeves. It looked sophisticated and modest, unlike the black one that the shop assistant had been going on about, which was a helluva lot shorter and extremely low cut. She looked to die for, and that wasn't a dark pun.

"Wow." I raised my brows and took a step back, looking her up and down.

"How is it?" She asked, looking past me at the mirror beside me, turning from side to side, examining her appearance.

"You look beautiful." I told her, my eyes rolling over her figure appreciatively. I saw her cheeks turn rosy and she failed to hide a smile.

"But is it, like, appropriate? Randy said he always thought it was depressing when everyone wore black to a funeral, so..." She furrowed her brow slightly.

"Well if that's what he said, I guess purple is fine. I'd wear it." I shrugged. "Well, if I were you, I'd wear it." I grinned at her as she laughed.

"Alright. I'll get it." She nodded, turning to go back into the dressing room, but I caught her wrist just in time.

"Wait." I told her before pulling her back to me. "You really do look beautiful." I whispered, to which she started to squirm out of my grip with an embarrassed expression. I didn't let her get away, though, and grabbed her chin so I could kiss her.

"Trevor." She hissed once I'd let her go, her cheeks bright red. She quickly went back behind the curtain. I chuckled, she never reacted like that when I called her hot, or complimented her ass or something. But as soon as I say she's beautiful, she's a flustered mess. It was probably down to the fact that I only ever really complimented her during sex, and maybe she didn't think I was being sincere. I suddenly felt a little guilty.

When she came back out, dressed in her jeans and blouse, she took her purse from me. I followed her back out into the store, to find the shop assistant lingering outside.

"Is everything alright?" She asked with that shitty, fake, botox smile.

"Yep, fine thanks. I'll take the dress." Emily told her, placing the dress down on the counter. I saw her reach into her purse and I touched her elbow.

"I'll get it, don't worry." I said, and she shook her head.

"It's okay, I can pay." She pulled out her Shark Card.

"No, let me." I pulled my wallet out and she sighed.

"I appreciate the gesture, baby, but I _can_ afford it." She looked at me with a pointed expression. She could afford it, that was true. We'd each received our cut from the Richman Mansion job a few weeks ago, so she was far from poor. 

"Please."

"No." She turned to the woman behind the counter and proceeded to pay up. I rolled my eyes. She still didn't seem to grasp the fact that I was a fucking millionaire after the Union Depository. A dress that cost a couple hundred dollars wouldn't make a dent in my bank balance.

"Why didn't you let me get that for you?" I asked her once we'd left the store.

"Because I've got more money now than I've ever had before... I want to know what it feels like to spend it." She shrugged, leading the way to her car which was parked at the side of the road.

"And how does it feel?" I raised a brow, looking at her over the roof of the car before she got in. I climbed in the passenger side.

"Like nothing." She looked at me with a pensive expression.

"Then maybe you'll at least let me pay for lunch." I tilted my head at her and she smiled.

"Alright. Where am I driving us?" She started the car up and checked her mirrors before she pulled out onto the road.

"Your choice." I told her. It was weird watching her drive, she looked too small to be behind the wheel. She looked like she'd need a booster seat or something.

"I know a nice sandwich bar that's not too far from here." She mused.

"Does this bar sell liquor? Cause, you know, I ain't gotta drive." I asked, half joking. She glanced at me briefly in disbelief before shaking her head.

"Nah, just sandwiches I'm afraid."

-

She'd gone quiet over lunch. It had started when she pulled up outside the sandwich place. I'd barely gotten a peep out of her since she'd told me what she wanted; a bacon, chicken, lettuce and tomato roll. I'd bought the same as her, I couldn't be fucked with looking through everything they served there. We were sitting at one of the cheap, plastic chair and table sets outside, and now she was just staring blankly at the table as she ate. I watched her intently, wondering whether to ask her what was up, fearing she'd want to start running around the fucking block if I did.

"How's your sandwich?" I asked instead. Her pale eyes flashed up to mine, wide and almost startled.

"It's great. Thank you." The smile she gave was forced and I could tell immediately. She looked back down at the table and I pressed my lips together into a hard line. A few minutes of silence passed and I groaned. She looked up at me again with those same fucking big eyes.

"I just wish you'd fucking talk to me." I dragged my hands over my face then back over my head, feeling the rough stubble there.

"Um." The sound she made was barely audible.

"When you go all silent and shit, it just... Pisses me off!" I tried to keep my voice level, but I didn't succeed all that well.

"I'm sorry." She shook her head and I groaned again.

"Don't apologise, Jesus. I just want you to talk to me, cause when you just shut down like that I feel helpless." I sighed, leaning towards her over the table.

"I don't mean to shut you out or anything, I just- I get lost in my thoughts." She looked down at her half eaten sandwich. He face was blank, nothing of that gorgeous smile could be seen. I fucking hated that. Every time she looked like that, it felt like I'd lost her for a while. It just wasn't _her_.

"What sort of thoughts?" I asked quietly, although I could probably guess. She shrugged.

"Sometimes it's memories, sometimes it's what's happening right now. Then sometimes it's the future." Her eyes drifted to the passers by on the sidewalk.

"What are you thinking about now?" I watched as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"Whether I'll be the only one wearing colour next week." She finally said after a period of silence, and I gave a breathy laugh. Not because I was mocking her or anything, but because from the look on her face, I was expecting a response a lot more depressing than that. I was sort of relieved.

"Don't worry about that, sweetheart. You're there to say goodbye to your friend, not to fit in with a crowd of people looking like the fucking grim reaper." I reached under the table and rest my hand on her knee, she looked at me with a small smile.

"You're right." She nodded, then picked up her sandwich again and continued to eat. And just like that, I had her back again. God, I wished I could read that mind of hers, maybe then it'd be easier to keep her on this plane rather than have her slipping off into her own little realm whenever she felt like fucking with me.

"Jesus, I nearly walked straight past you two. You almost look normal." If the sarcastic tone wasn't enough to clue me in on who had interrupted us, the great big fucking shadow that he cast over the table definitely was.

"Michael, what a lovely surprise." I drawled, leaning back and crossing my arms over my chest.

"Didn't take you for a Downtown Vinewood sandwich bar kinda guy, T." He looked between Emily and I, and I could see the cogs turn in his head as he made his judgement on the two of us.

"Well I'm not, usually. But, uh, the little lady here made the call." I nodded towards the woman in question.

"Hi Michael, it's good to see you again." She smiled that wide, friendly smile and it was like she was talking to an old friend. Not someone she'd robbed a mansion with just a matter of weeks ago.

"Same goes for you, Emily. How's life been treating you?" He asked, and her smile faltered momentarily.

"Not bad, I suppose." She glanced at the road absentmindedly as she spoke.

"Mind if I, uh, take a seat? Things with the wife have been a little strained as of late and the less time I spend at the house, the better." He glanced between the two of us and I shrugged indifferently.

"Go ahead." Emily told him, scooting around the table to make room for the chair that Michael was beginning to drag over to the table.

"So what brings you two to LS. I figured you must be busy building a little love nest up in the desert." I rolled my eyes at his words.

"Business, Michael. We've been making money. Not that you'd know anything about that, since you never care to visit your best pal."

"Yeah well, we're all busy, T." Michael mused as he pulled a box of cigarettes from his suit jacket pocket. "So what're the two of you up to? You on a date or something, or just scoping out the next score?" 

"We just thought we'd do a little shopping." I glanced at Emily as I spoke, and she nodded slowly.

"Shopping, huh?" Michael chuckled.

"That's right, I just bought a new dress from Ponsonby's, actually." She smiled a small, polite smile.

"Ponsonby's? Classy. What's the occasion?" He raised his brows.

"My best friend's funeral." She told him, and Michael coughed up the puffs of smoke he'd just inhaled from his cigarette.

"I'm sorry to hear that, how you holding up?" Michael looked a cross between stunned and concerned.

"Well you know, I have good days and bad days." She tilted her head then looked at me. "Trevor helps me through the bad days." 

"He does?" Michael shifted his gaze towards me and I gave a little shrug.

"What can I say, her smile's prettier than her frown." I shifted my eyes towards the woman opposite me and I saw her cheeks turn pink.

"Right, so I assume you two have moved on from flirting on the job?" He smirked obnoxiously and snickered to himself.

"I think we have." I gave Emily a suggestive little grin.

"Ah, she agreed to marry you yet?" Michael snorted and I snapped my narrowed eyes towards him, he was taking the piss.

"Fuck off, Mikey." I spat, and his eyebrows shot up.

"Hey, calm it, T." He held his hands up in surrender. "So you're together, its serious then?"

I glanced at Emily for an answer, only to find that she was doing the same to me. "Yeah." I nodded, deciding to go ahead and just declare it. Fuck, we'd made our feelings for each other clear enough, I loved her and miraculously, she loved me.

"Huh, I figured you'd end up marrying a hooker you got knocked up or something." Michael shrugged mindlessly and I snorted.

"No, that was you who did that." I told him and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Mandy wasn't a prostitute, Trevor." 

"Bullshit." I shook my head with a grin.

"Whatever. Anyway, you gotta learn to control that anger, man. I hope you ain't as short with Emily as you are with me." 

"Oh get over yourself, Michael. You're in no place to make assumptions about how I treat Em', when you admitted yourself that your wife hates you." I rolled my eyes.

"I never said that, I just said things were strained." He glared at me. "You'll find out all about that if you manage not to scare her off for long enough."

"I think I can handle Trevor, he ain't gonna scare me off." Emily spoke up, raising her brow amusedly at Michael.

"Well, I ain't heard about any hikers going missing up in Blaine County for a while, so, I'm inclined to believe you." He grinned at her, he looked so slimy I could have retched.

"You'll go missing if you don't shut it." I grumbled and Emily giggled.

"You two just don't quit, do you?" She shook her head, glancing between the two of us.

"How can I when he never stops provoking me?" I exclaimed, jabbing a finger in Michael's direction.

"I ain't provoking, he just needs to learn how to take a joke." Michael told Emily, gesturing at me with his thumb.

"Yeah, and he needs to learn how to take some exercise, with his fat ass." I shot a mean smirk at Michael and he just raised his brows at me.

"Well, as lovely as its been catching up, I better go. Got some errands to run." Michael said as he got up.

"Alright, its been nice seeing you again." Emily smiled at him.

"Yeah, you too. We should all get together some time, with Franklin, get some drinks or something." He suggested and I shrugged.

"Why not?" I said.

"Great, see you guys later." Michael grinned, nodding at us before turning to leave.

I sighed once he was gone, feeling myself relax now that we were alone. Michael always had a habit of making me out to be some terrifying monster, which was probably true some of the time, but I didn't want him to give that image to Emily. She knew I wasn't always the friendliest of guys, hell, I'd waved a gun in her face on one of our first encounters. But she seemed to enjoy my company, and I wanted it to stay that way. I didn't need Michael fucking that up for me.

"So its official?" She started, leaning forwards on the table towards me. "We're together?"

"That's how things are in my head, does it suit you?" I leaned forwards too, grinning at her.

"It suits me just fine." She grinned back, then pressed her lips briefly to mine. As soon as she parted from me, I missed the contact.

"I like the idea of having you all to myself." I told her with a little smirk. I never liked sticking labels on many things in life, but my relationship with this girl was one thing I did want to give a name to. She's my girlfriend. She's mine.

"You can have me as long as I can have you." She said, and I saw her eyes drop to my lips.

"You've had me for weeks." I told her, wanting so badly to kiss her again.

"I'm so glad that Randy fucked up and led the cops back to our cookhouse." Her mouth slowly curved into a fond smile.

"I'm glad he fucked up and took out Chef... That sounds fucking terrible." I laughed and glanced down. "Only because I wouldn't have met you otherwise."

"Thank God for Randy, huh?" She wore this sad smile and my heart lurched. 

"He hated my guts but fuck, if it wasn't for him..." I trailed off. 

"I bet you guy's would've learned to love each other eventually." She chuckled.

"Ahhh... Maybe." I smirked, not wanting to burst her bubble. I don't think I could ever learn to love that guy, tolerate maybe, but never love. Especially not if he had eyes for Emily. As we established, she's mine.

"I miss him." She said after a deep breath, a small hint of her smile still lingering.

"I know." I whispered, bumping my knee against hers under the table. Her lips pouted sadly and she looked down at the table. I couldn't take it anymore and leaned over the table to kiss her. It was a gentle kiss, slow and careful. She tasted so good and I was completely addicted to her at this point. She did more for me than meth did, nowadays, it was almost as if I was dependent on her instead.

"Can we go home? I want to kiss you somewhere with more privacy than the middle of the street." I asked with a little smile after pulling away. Her face lit up with amusement and she nodded.

We didn't even make it home, we'd only just reached Blaine County when she pulled off the highway into the parking lot of a closed down DIY store. She climbed onto my lap and kissed me without a word. She ended up grinding on me until I bust a nut in my jeans, she climaxed shortly after with a hand buried in the front of her pants. The whole thing happened quickly and fervidly and frankly, pretty loudly. Afterwards, she told me she loved me, and I echoed the words in response. And I really did love her. So fucking much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the great feedback on number two in this series, it makes me happy that people are still keeping up with my little (actually its pretty big but...) story! I love you guys, you're all amazing :)


	3. Have a Drink On Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we meet someone who isn't very nice. Emily really doesn't have a good day.

I looked at myself in the mirror in my lilac dress and sighed. It would be any minute now, and Trevor would be here to drive me down to Los Santos for the day that'd been creeping up on me for weeks. I didn't want to go... Well I did, I needed to go, I just wasn't exactly looking forward to it, to say the least. Randy's funeral. 

I pulled a hair brush through my freshly trimmed hair, it slid through the strands with ease, it was about the eighth time I'd brushed it this morning. Its not like I needed to brush it, but I did need to do something to calm me down. Every time I stood still or stopped moving, I felt sick and restless. I felt like I needed to constantly move or I'd explode, or something irrational like that. Once my hair was static from over brushing it, I threw the brush in my overnight bag which was sat on the lid of the toilet. I'd spent the night at the lab, having spent the previous day non stop cooking. It blanked out my dread and tired me out enough to allow me to fall asleep with relative ease when night time came around, so it worked for me, despite how much Trevor had tried to convince me to stay with him.

"Em'?" I heard the man in question's voice behind the bathroom door and I turned to open it immediately. He smiled when he saw me. "You ready to go?"

"I am." I nodded, then grabbed my overnight bag, as well as the small grey purse that contained my mobile and my cigarettes among other necessities, before heading out the bathroom. 

"You look gorgeous..." Trevor reached out and took my hand, slipping his fingers through my own. "How're you feeling?" His voice was small and cautious.

"I'm feeling mediocre..." I gave a short, quiet laugh and he smiled weakly.

"Come on." He whispered, then led me outside towards my car. I climbed into the passenger side and waited for him to join me in the driver's seat. 

"It's at Hill Valley Church, Pacific Bluffs." I told him and he nodded, starting up the car and pulling off.

"You sure you're gonna be okay on your own?" He asked me after a moment of silence, he stole a concerned glance at me.

"I'll survive, I'll have Lucy, at least..." I replied, looking out the window, eyes darting back and forth as I looked at passing plant life and buildings.

"Alright... I just don't like having to let you go in there alone. I wanna be there for you." He muttered, sounding somewhat frustrated.

"You are there for me, maybe not in person at the funeral... But I know you're there. It's all good, don't worry about me. I'm a big girl." I turned to look at him, watching his face as he concentrated on the road.

"I know, I just... I feel hopeless." He sighed quietly.

"You're not. You've been helping me through this shit so much just by existing... Just by making me feel like I've got someone." I told him, reaching a hand out to his knee.

"You sure you'll be fine?" He looked at me briefly before turning back to the road.

"I'm sure. I appreciate your concern." I leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek. "But I'll be fine." 

The drive to the church didn't take as long as I was hoping it would, and we were soon pulling up in the parking lot. I saw a group of people standing around outside the church, some crying, others doing a better job of holding it together. One thing stuck out to me though. They were all wearing black... I sighed, I knew purple was a bad idea.

"Want me to walk over there with you?" Trevor asked, following my gaze over to the group. I nodded and climbed out of the car, no point putting it off. Trevor walked over to me and took my hand, then started to lead me over. The closer we got, the more people I recognised. I noticed Lucy first, standing hand in hand with who I assumed was her husband, Gregory. Then I saw Rick and Cindy, the two other people I used to live with at Archie's place... They'd changed a lot. Rick looked somewhat presentable whereas Cindy looked a little, uh, worn. She was incredibly skinny and her skin was pale and sickly, her hair was thin and damaged. She looked nothing like the pretty girl she was five years ago. I frowned sadly at the sight.

"It's okay, Lucy's over there, I'll go to her." I slowed to a stop a short distance away.

"Alright. I gotta sort a couple things out while I'm in LS, but if you need me just ring me or something. You're my priority." He put his hands on my shoulders and rubbed them comfortingly. I nodded.

"Thank you, Trevor." I said, then pressed myself against his chest, wrapping my arms around his waist for a tight hug. His arms encircled my shoulders and he planted a kiss on the top of my head.

"Tell me when you want me to pick you up." He mumbled quietly against the top of my head and I nodded. He pulled back slightly and kissed my lips briefly before breaking away from me.

"See you later." I nodded at him with a small smile.

"Bye, sweetheart." He said, and I turned my back to him, closing the gap between myself and the group of grieving people. Nobody really noticed me at first, apart from Lucy, who approached me as soon as she looked up. She closed the gap between us and immediately pulled me in for a hug.

"I'm so glad you could be here today. Randy loved you to pieces." She whispered in my ear as she held me tightly. I rubbed her back gently.

"I couldn't just miss this... I wanted to say my goodbyes." I replied, she pulled away from me with a watery eyed smile and nodded.

"You know, you and your plus one for the reception are still welcome to stay in our guest room tonight. I don't want you paying for a hotel when there's a perfectly good bed for you at home." She told me, rubbing my arms gently.

"Thank you, Lucy. I really appreciate that." I smiled warmly at her, then noticed a few people entering the church behind her. The ceremony was going to start.

"Come on, let's go inside. You can sit with Gregory and I if you like." She took me by my elbow and led me over to the church, I nodded appreciatively. I was going to need a friendly face by my side.

The ceremony went by in a blur, and it felt a lot shorter than it probably was. I walked into the church, sat at one of the pews, and it barely felt like five minutes before I was getting up and walking back out again. I don't know what I was expecting, maybe that I'd have some all-healing wonderful experience where I would be able to let go of my grief and appreciate my time spent with Randy as memories. But I didn't really feel anything. It was just a funeral, and it didn't change anything. I still missed the heck out of him, and I was still expecting to see him in a few weeks, like his absence was just temporary. Maybe that odd feeling would never go away, or maybe it would. Hell, it might even be worse if it did, because then I would have to face up to the fact that he was definitely gone.

I think the only time I ever expressed any emotion at all was when I actually stood at the foot of his grave as the coffin was lowered in. I cried a little bit then, and I was glad that I did for some reason. It made me feel sort of normal, I fit in with the rest of the people there, crying and grieving like an actual human being. It was better than being the blank sheet that I had been for the rest of the day.

I lingered in the graveyard for a while after most guests had left. I was expecting Rick and Cindy to come over and talk to me, but they didn't. They were gone before I even had a chance to look for them. Now the only people left were Lucy and Gregory, who were stood in each others arms in front of their son's grave. It was a heartbreaking sight. I texted Trevor, telling him that the funeral was over and he assured me he'd be on his way to pick me up. I lit up a cigarette as I waited, sat on a bench a ways away from Randy's parents.

I idly watched the whisps of smoke that I breathed out curl and twist in the light wind, floating away from me. I heard footsteps behind me, and thought nothing of it. That was until they stopped dead right behind me, then I turned my head.

"What the fuck?" I spat, shooting off of the bench and stumbling backwards about three feet, almost planting myself on my ass in my haste to distance myself from the man before me.

"Hello to you too, angel cake." He drawled, his voice just as I remembered it. Scarily similar to Randy's, only a little deeper.

"I- Uh... What?" I stuttered, dumbfounded. "Archie?"

"I gotta say, this ain't the reunion I was expecting." He climbed over the back of the bench and sat down in front of me. "Where's all the hugging and the tears of joy?"

"You were dead..." I murmured, my eyes wide and dry since I hadn't blinked in the last minute.

"Clearly not." He chuckled, leaning forwards, elbows on his knees.

"I saw you... You were on the floor and I checked your pulse." I rushed to say, most likely trying to assure myself rather than him.

"Didn't check well enough, did you princess? That's the kinda thing that calls for a triple check." Archie said in a patronising tone.

"But..." 

"Don't _but_ me. You left me for dead. Left me to bleed out after that asshole beat the living shit out of me." He looked angry now, his thick brows coming down hard over his eyes.

"I didn't mean to-" I tried, but he cut me off.

"Shut the fuck up, please. Let me talk. Cindy found me and did what any decent person would do and called me an ambulance. You were supposed to be in love with me, you should've helped me!" He growled, standing up abruptly and stepping towards me, dragging his hands through his dark hair that hung to his chin. It wasn't quite as long as Randy's was, but it was getting there.

"I thought you were gone! I would've helped you..." I felt dizzy, my lips were numb and I could swear my vision was darkening at the edges. This was surreal.

"Bullshit!" He yelled.

"It's not!"

"We were engaged. How could you run off so easily when you were all but a widow?" He asked, more quietly than his previous words yet just as angry. It was true, we had been engaged, but it was hardly my choice. He had guilt tripped me into it, something he was an expert at.

"Did Randy know you survived?" I asked suddenly, changing the subject.

"Of course he did. He visited me and our parent's all the time." He looked at me like I was dumb and I shook my head quickly in disbelief.

"He never told me..." I murmured, my legs felt weak.

"I bet he didn't. He was always aching to get into your drawers, and I would've stood in his way." He snorted. "You were fucking him, right?"

"No!" I spat, narrowing my eyes.

"You're a lying whore." He retorted. Anger flashed in me and I swung my arm out towards his face, backhanding him with a loud snapping sound. I hid my instant regret as best I could and stormed off quickly. I must've had a tiny bit of luck handed to me, as I saw Trevor pull up and made a beeline for the car, not daring to look behind me to see if Archie was following.

Trevor frowned at me when I threw myself into the car, slamming the door behind me, hard. "What's wrong?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I need a fucking drink." I grumbled, crossing my arms tightly over my chest, refusing to turn my head to see where Archie was.

"Right..." Trevor said slowly.

"Please just drive, I need to get away from here." I pleaded, looking at him and seeing his concerned, yet confused expression.

"Alright." He sighed, and did what he was told.

-

"We're at a strip club." I stated, looking up at the Vanilla Unicorn sign with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't freak out, but I'm the manager at this place. I'll get you free booze, as much as you like." He told me, walking backwards slowly towards to club, ushering me to follow.

"You manage a strip joint? Why doesn't that surprise me?" I said quietly, not nearly as bothered by the news as I thought I'd be.

"Hey, it pays. And like I said, free booze." He shot a sly grin at me, which I returned. "Plus free lap dances- if I uh, if I wanted that. But I don't, of course." His grin dropped as he realised what he was saying and I rolled my eyes.

"Trevor, I can tell by the look on your face that you've taken full advantage of that perk." I said and he looked at me with wide eyes.

"Not since you and I..." He trailed off, holding the club's door open for me.

"I believe you." I shrugged. I did believe him. He'd been too busy spending _quality time_ with me to wander off to the strip club to have some bimbo rub her sweaty crotch all over him.

"Good. You're the only lady I want on my lap." He murmured in my ear in a dirty tone, leaning in close. I laughed quietly and glanced at him through hooded eyes.

"Hey there, boss. Anything I can get you?" The woman behind the bar asked when we approached.

"I'm good, thanks sweetheart, but you can get this little lady here whatever she wants. On the house." He gestured to me as I took a seat on a barstool and he sat on the one next to me. The woman looked at me expectantly.

"I'll just have a few shots of that." I said, pointing at the bottle of whiskey in front of her. She nodded and got to preparing them. I glanced around the club, relieved to find that there were only a couple of customers sat around the stage, the rest of the place was empty besides the dancers.

"Here you go." The lady behind the bar said as she pushed three shots my way.

"Thanks." I gave her a smile, immediately picking one up and necking it. It burned. I fucking hated whiskey, but it got me drunk extremely quickly and that's all that mattered.

"So are you gonna tell me what had you looking ready to kill when you got in the car?" Trevor asked, eyeing me up curiously.

"Later." I shook my head and he raised a brow.

"Why not now?" He challenged, watching me as I picked up the next shot.

"Because _now_ all I want to do is get drunk." I said honestly, then downed the liquor, screwing my face up at the taste.

"Alright..." He sighed, leaning his head on his fist as he kept his eyes on me.

"You aren't drinking?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"I'm driving. Anyway, someone's gotta be the responsible adult and look after you." He replied, an amused look on his face as he watched me swallow the third shot. "Thirsty?"

"Parched." I dragged my hand through my hair, looking forward to the alcohol kicking in.

"Hey," Trevor called to the woman behind the bar. "Just leave the bottle with us, yeah?" The woman laughed and slid the bottle across the bar to us.

"Are you encouraging me?" I raised a brow at him.

"You've had a shit day, you deserve it." He filled up one of the glasses and pushed it over to me. "And like I said, I'll look after you."

"You don't even know why it was shit." I commented.

"Well I guessed the funeral had something to do with it."

"That wasn't too bad... It was what happened after. I bumped into an old, uh, friend-" I started but he shook his head.

"Tell me later. Don't worry about it now." He told me and I nodded. I grabbed the shot he'd poured and necked it. I was going to regret it in the morning, but fuck did I need those drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you'll be pleased to know I've rewritten everything I lost thanks to silly technology! So yeah, I have my motivation back to write NEW stuff! :D


	4. The Death Of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit more detail about Emily's relationship with Archie and YAY SMUT! I write way too much smut... Christ.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Trevor asked, eyeing me up once we'd pulled onto the drive of a house on Ineseno Road in Chumash.

"Why'd you keep asking me that?" I asked, rolling my head to the side as it rest against the back of my seat, staring him down.

"Well, I had to practically carry you to the car. You're smashed." He looked at me and sighed.

"And whose fault's that, Mr. Have-Another-Drink?" I snorted and he averted his gaze.

"I didn't realise how drunk you were getting." He muttered, I'd been annoying him for the past hour, I could tell. I'm an annoying drunk.

"Well I got us here, it's fine." I held my hands out and shook my head.

"No, I got us here. After interpreting your shit directions." He grumbled and got out the car. I frowned sadly, he seemed really angry. I didn't want to fight with him, that was the last thing I needed. He went around to the trunk of the car, I assumed to get our overnight bags, then slammed it shut.

"You're mad at me." I said quietly once he'd opened my door.

"Are you getting out or what?" He sighed. I nodded, trying to get up then realising I still had my seatbelt on. I undid it then tried again, more successfully second time around. I stumbled and he caught me by my wrist.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, straightening myself up. I felt him pull at the bottom of my skirt, and that's when I noticed it had ridden up my thigh's and was all but showing my underwear, he was maintaining my dignity for me. I was a fucking mess.

"Do you need me to carry you or can you make it inside?" He asked, a hint of patronisation in his tone. When I looked at him, even through my warped vision, I could tell he was unimpressed. He still had a tight grip on my wrist.

"I'm fine." I said monotonously, pulling my arm out of his grip gently, as to not come across as argumentative. I made my way to the door, focusing on each step, then rang the door bell.

"Oh angel, are you alright?" Lucy said as soon as she saw me after opening the door. She looked like my mother, all concerned and sympathetic.

"I'm okay, I'm sorry." I said and she frowned.

"You're sorry?" She repeated.

"For turning up drunk." I told her and she laughed.

"That's okay, don't worry. I don't blame you, god knows I need a drink. Come in." She ushered me inside then looked up at Trevor who had been standing quietly behind me.

"And this is your friend?" She asked me and I nodded, avoiding Trevor's eyes.

"Boyfriend. Trevor Philips." He introduced himself and held his hand out to Lucy, who shook it. "Pleasure to meet you." He smiled politely, but I could tell he was still annoyed, it wasn't his normal smile. Frankly I was shocked he called himself my boyfriend, at this point.

"Oh, you didn't tell me you had a man, Emily." Lucy turned to me and smiled cheekily at me.

"Well, I do." I laughed quietly and stole a glance at Trevor, who was staring at me with an unreadable expression.

She smiled at us both, then gestured for us to follow her into the next room. "Let me show you around."

Lucy gave us a quick tour of her home. It was a very pretty house, it had a very quaint, cozy feel to it, and each room felt warm and inviting. We saw the whole house except Gregory's office, he was inside and the door was locked, apparently not an unusual occurrence according to Lucy. We finally arrived at the room Trevor and I would be staying in, a small room with just enough space for a double bed and a set of drawers, on top of which sat a TV. There was a tiny ensuite, too. It was such a welcoming room, with oak furniture, navy blue sheets and pale yellow walls.

"This is where you'll be sleeping, there's a shower in the ensuite so feel free to use that. Also, help yourselves to food from the kitchen, I want you to treat this like your own home." Lucy told us and I smiled at her.

"Thank you, Lucy. It means a lot, you letting us stay here." I said, pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah, thanks a lot. It's really kind of you." Trevor added with a nod.

"It's no problem. You're both very welcome." She said, chuckling lightly at my sudden hug. I let her go as she spoke again. "I'll leave you two be. I know it's been a difficult day and I understand that you probably want to be alone."

She walked out of the room, pausing in the doorway. "If you need anything, just let me know." She smiled, then left, shutting the door behind her. I immediately went to the bed, kicking off my shoes and laying down on my side. I heard Trevor sigh.

I closed my eyes and listened to him move around the room. He dropped our bags on the floor, then pulled his boots off. I heard him walk around the bed and take the spot beside me, the bed shifted beneath me as he moved closer to me. I had my back to him, and he pressed himself against me, resting his head on my shoulder and wrapping his arm around my torso. I opened my eyes, surprised at his affection when I was under the impression he'd had enough of me for the day.

"I'm not mad at you." He whispered, planting a kiss on the side of my head. When I didn't say anything, he continued. "I'm mad at me."

"Why?" I asked, turning my head slightly to look at him.

"Because I said I'd look after you, then let you drink way too much. I said I'd be there for you, then made you feel like shit just now. You've had a rubbish day as it is, you don't need my bullshit too." He told me, then kissed me on the temple again. "I'm sorry."

"No harm done. I shouldn't have drank so much, it's not like it's your fault. You're not responsible for me." I shrugged.

"You wanna tell me what happened earlier?" He asked after a moment and I froze as I remembered. His arms tightened around my waist. "Em'?"

"Archie isn't dead." I decided to just come out with it, rather than dance around the issue. I felt him tense up behind me.

"Your ex?" He asked slowly. 

"Yeah, and there's something you should know-" I started, but he interrupted.

"That's who you _bumped into_? What did he say to you?" He asked, sounding angry. I wriggled out of his arms and turned to face him, sitting up, cross legged on the bed.

"Nothing important, but it's important that I'm honest with you, so listen." I told him. He frowned and sat up.

"I'm listening."

"Archie and I... We weren't just dating, we were uh, engaged." I told him, watching his frown get deeper.

"You were gonna marry him?" His eyes shot back and forth between my own, searching them.

"Yes. Well, no. I don't think I'd go through with it... Look, my relationship with him was difficult. He changed a lot." I trailed off, looking away from Trevor's eyes.

"What do you mean, difficult?" He asked, his tone angry, yet somehow kind of hurt too.

"I liked him at the start but then, I don't know. He turned into this person who could get me to do anything, even if I didn't want to. He had this way of controlling me. It's how he got me into drugs, and how he made me cook for him." I stared intently at the navy sheets as I thought. "I didn't like it but, I couldn't leave him." 

"What're you saying, did he used to hit you?" He asked, taking my chin in his hand and making me look at him.

"No, he never hit me." I shook my head. "He manipulated me into doing shit..."

"Like what?" His voice was urgent, concerned, angry and worried all at the same time.

"Drugs, jobs, like robbing stores and shit. He made me cook his meth, pretty much anything that'd make him money. He made me agree to marry him, sleep with him whenever he wanted it..." I trailed off, glancing down at his 'cut here' tattoo, avoiding his gaze.

"He made you sleep with him." He repeated, letting go of my chin and letting his arm drop into his lap.

"I mean, he never forced me or anything it was more like... It's so hard to explain." I shook my head. "He made me feel like I owed it to him, he was good at guilt tripping and even though I didn't want to, I still did it. I'd never say no." I scratched at my ankle, feeling somewhat embarrassed to admit what I was saying.

"Where does he live?" His voice was low and filled with hatred. He sounded livid.

"I don't know... Why?" I asked, looking up at him slowly. The look in his eyes was a tortured one. He looked like he'd been physically hurt.

"I want to murder him, what does he look like? I wanna fucking find him." He got up off the bed and went over to his shoes. I sighed.

"Trevor, please." I said, my voice thick, I sounded like I was going to cry. That was what made me notice the tears on my cheeks. When the fuck had that happened?

"What?" He paused, looking at me expectantly.

"I thought he was dead, for five years. I moved on, I met you. I hadn't given him an ounce of thought until today. Just... Leave it."

"I can't just leave it. I fucking love you so much," he came over and kneeled on the bed, cupping my face in his hands, "do you think I can sit back and let him get away with doing what he did to you?"

"Yes. For me." I grabbed his shirt, holding him in place.

"You're one of the few things in my life that actually matters, if someone hurts you, I'm going to do something about it." He pressed his forehead against mine.

"If I mean so much to you then you'll just stay with me right now and let me forget about him. That's all I want. To forget him." I closed my eyes, listening to his ragged breathing.

"Okay." He finally said, and I kissed him. It took him a moment to kiss back, but when he did, it was forceful and desperate and he pulled me closer to him by my wrists. He grunted when I suddenly pushed him back onto the mattress, climbing on top of him. His arms moved to encircle my waist, pulling me tight against him. I moaned quietly into the kiss, feeling his tongue slip into my mouth. The kiss had me feeling hot and needy, and before I realised what I was doing, my hips started moving and I was grinding against his thigh as I straddled his left leg.

"I love you." He broke the kiss to whisper, and I dipped my head and kissed his neck, still sliding up and down against his thigh. He realised what I was doing and groaned, lifting his leg slightly to give me more pressure.

"I want you to make love to me." I breathed against his neck, sliding my hand down his body to the waistband of his jeans where I unzipped them and pushed my hand inside his underwear. I started to stroke him slowly, he immediately began to harden.

"Baby." He sighed, moving his hands to my face and pulling me up to kiss him. I began to move more quickly, rutting my hips against him in short, forceful thrusts, letting out quiet little whimpers behind his lips. The fabric of his jeans gave me a good amount of friction, even through my underwear, and I could feel my arousal dampening the pink fabric of my panties as I practically humped him like a desperate teenager.

"Mmh, fuck..." I murmured shakily after breaking the kiss to look him in the eye, my voice cracked. I took a firmer grip on Trevor's cock, pumping him more quickly. He grunted and his back arched off the bed. After a moment I pulled my hand away and instead reached around him into his back pocket, my hand between his butt and the mattress, and retrieved his wallet. He blinked up at me with dazed eyes, his breaths coming loud and ragged, he had a pink blush on his cheeks which made him look adorable. I pulled a condom out of his wallet and handed it to him. I immediately sat up and pulled my panties off, leaving them on the floor. As Trevor pushed his jeans down further and slid the condom over his length, I quickly went to bedroom door and pushed the little latch across to lock it, then went straight back over to him and climbed on top of him.

"We gotta be quiet, okay?" I whispered to him, bending down to kiss him, feeling his hard on twitch against my backside. He nodded his head and ran his hands down my body to my ass and pulled my dress up further so it came up to my waist. He squeezed my buttcheeks as I reached between my legs to grab his cock and guide it to my opening. I lowered myself onto his length quickly, desperate feel him fill me up.

"Ohhh mother..." He sighed, rolling his head back against the navy sheets. I grabbed his chin and made him look at me, he looked so turned on, the expression he gave me made me shiver all over. I started to move, rolling my hips back and forth, sliding up and down his length slowly. I released a drawn out groan and he chuckled lightly.

"Thought we had to be quiet." His voice was a breathy whisper and he dug his short nails into my buttcheeks. I gnawed on my bottom lip.

"It's hard." I replied, dipping my head against his neck and hooking my arms around his shoulders, starting to move more quickly. His breath caught in his throat, coming out as a grunt, and he started to thrust his hips upwards in time with my own movements, our pace suddenly picking up. I planted kisses up his neck and over his jaw, the only sound in the room was our heavy breathing and the quiet creak of the bed. 

"Shh." He hissed at me with an amused smile when I groaned again, and he slowed the pace of his thrusts. I was sweating profusely and I knew my cheeks were bright red just from how hot they felt, I sat upright and grabbed his hands, using them to support me as I moved up and down as quickly as I could. It was difficult though, without the extra help from Trevor who had slowed the movement of his hips almost to a stop.

"Faster." I told him and he glanced down at his cock moving in and out of me.

"Only if you keep quiet." He grinned at me and I nodded, pressing my lips together tightly. He did as he was told, and started rutting his hips up into me like he had before. I let out a wobbly sigh but managed to hold onto the louder sounds that were trying to fight their way out of me.

"Oh, God." I whispered, squeezing his hands tightly, staring down at him. He was biting his bottom lip hard, his breaths coming just as loud as mine. He pulled me down by my hands and pushed his lips against mine, allowing a small moan to escape, muffled by my lips. I whimpered quietly, my heart was racing and my skin felt like it was on fire, I had burning hot pins and needles all over. 

"Fuck, I'm gonna come soon." Trevor mumbled quietly, breaking the kiss. He slowed his hips again, probably trying to last longer. I stopped moving up and down, instead opting to grind my hips in circles with him deep inside me. My clitoris rubbed against his pubic bone and I shuddered, allowing another moan to slip past my lips. This time, Trevor didn't shush me, he let out a grunt of his own. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, straightening up and pulling him with me, so we were both sat upright on the bed, chest to chest as I moved against him.

"I love you so much." I whispered to him, resting my forehead against his as I continued to grind my hips back and forth against him, stimulating every part of my nether regions. I was close.

"I love you, too, sweetheart. I really fucking do." His voice was strained and unsteady, and I knew he was trying so hard to hold on. I picked up the pace of my hips suddenly, chasing the sensation of my climax, which was quickly building.

"Mmh, Trevor." I sighed, then pressed my lips briefly against his. My muscles twitched and my heart raced... So close...

"Ohh fuck..." Trevor groaned, and I could feel him pulsing inside of me. His arms tightened around me and he was breathing loudly and heavily as he came. The sensation of him blowing his load was what brought me to my own climax.

"I'm coming." I moaned, perhaps a little loudly, grinding against him quickly as my muscles contracted around him. I whimpered and shook all over, fingers gripping onto his shirt tightly as I pressed my face into his shoulder. I only released my tight grip on him when the wave of intense pleasure subsided. 

"Baby." Trevor whispered breathlessly, pushing me back by my shoulders so he could look at me. He kissed me roughly, his movements full of lingering lust. His tongue explored my mouth for a few long moments before I pulled back. My skin felt sticky and hot, and my hair stuck to my forehead.

"I'm gonna take a shower, join me?" I asked, a little smile forming on my face. He nodded eagerly. I climbed off of his lap, pulling my dress off and dropping it on the floor, my bra followed, leaving me completely naked. I flashed him a cheeky smirk as his eyes roamed my body.

"Christ, woman." He sighed as he watched me walk into the ensuite, purposely swaying my hips as I did. "You'll be the death of me, you and that body." He called after me, I smirked to myself.

"I'll be waiting for you." I called to him from the bathroom, climbing into the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, always love getting feedback from you wonderful people :) thank you to everyone that's keeping up with this fic! You have more tenacity than I do :P


	5. Taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels like such a long time since I updated this, was it actually a long time? Ah, well I kind of lost motivation to write, but I think I've got it back now so, yay! :)

I sat cross legged on the bed in my underwear, looking at myself in my small handheld mirror as I applied my mascara. I was never really one for wearing makeup, a little mascara was usually all I wore and today was no different. Besides, a little mascara was all I could be bothered to put on, especially since last night's whiskey binge had left me feeling a little worse for wear this morning. Trevor was laying behind me, flicking through the channels on the TV opposite the bed.

"There's fuck all on." He said finally, turning the TV off and tossing the remote aside.

"Never is, that's why I don't watch TV." I commented, twisting the lid back on my mascara and putting it back into my overnight bag.

"Let me guess. You prefer listening to the radio?" He grinned at me, rolling onto his stomach and laying beside me.

"Obviously. You tune into the right station and there's always something worth listening to." I smiled back. 

"Yeah, like Channel X." He nudged my knee with his shoulder and I rolled my eyes.

"It's a matter of opinion." I said calmly, refusing to give into his teasing. I knew he always found it amusing when I went all out on defending my music taste. "Do you think this dress is okay for the reception?" I grabbed the simple grey shift dress I had picked out for the event and showed it to him.

"I think it's fine, why'd you always get so caught up with what you're wearing?" He asked, watching me sit up and kneel on the bed as I pulled the dress over my head.

"Well I don't know how formal it's going to be, I don't want to turn up wearing something too casual." I told him, smoothing the fabric down over my body before sitting back down.

"It's formal enough." He assured me. I looked at what he was wearing, plain black trousers and a light grey shirt. He had a suit jacket to wear too, but that was currently hanging off the bed post. He looked smart and handsome in his suit, I'd always been a sucker for a man in formal wear.

"You look good." I told him with a little smile. "You should wear a suit more often." 

"Ahh, suits are more Michael's thing." He waved his hand to the side dismissively.

"You pull it off though. You look like a business man." I grinned at him and he raised a brow.

"Successful business men do it for you, huh... What about men in uniform? I got Highway Patrol gear in my closet, would that do anything for you?" He said, his tone teasing and lighthearted.

"Why the hell do you have a Highway Patrol uniform?" I gave him a quizzical look.

"Needed it for a car repo job a while back, it's kinda a long story." He shrugged and I raised my brows.

"Huh... Well it depends on whether you have handcuffs, cause that'd make a pretty wild roleplay." I snorted and he gave a low, sultry laugh.

"I could probably get my hands on some." He grinned at me and I rolled my eyes playfully, I was joking but I don't think he caught on. I opened my mouth to talk, but there was a knock at the bedroom door.

"Come in." I called as Trevor sat up on the bed, straightening his shirt. The door opened and Lucy appeared through the doorway.

"The other guests should be arriving soon, do you guys want any breakfast before? I'm cooking eggs." She smiled at us, and it still astounded me how motherly she always was with absolutely everyone.

"Yes please, that'd be awesome. I'll give you a hand." I said, getting up off the bed and approaching her.

"It's fine, angel." She laughed, shaking her head.

"No, I'll help." I insisted, I wanted to at least help her make breakfast to say thank you for letting us stay the night. "You want something to eat, Trev?" 

"Sure, I could eat." He smiled between Lucy and I as he got up and slipped his suit jacket on. I looked him up and down discreetly as he did. I couldn't get over how hot he looked.

"Alright then, follow me, kids." Lucy said and I heard Trevor chuckle. I knew it was because Lucy had referred to us as kids, something we most definitely were not. I smiled.

I ended up helping Lucy despite her initial refusal. I made enough toast to feed the four of us; Trevor, Lucy, Gregory and I, while she cooked up some eggs. Trevor was sat at the kitchen table with Gregory, apparently talking about planes, from what I could hear. A conversation brought on by a magazine Gregory was reading for aircraft enthusiasts.

"...Yeah, I got an air strip up in Blaine County..." I heard a snippit of their conversation and looked up abruptly from the toast I was spreading butter on.

"You've got what?" I asked Trevor with wide eyes. He turned to me, seemingly taken aback by my surprise.

"You know that air strip near Sandy Shores? You pass it on the way to the Yellow Jack Inn." He explained and I nodded, picturing the place. "That's mine." He grinned.

"Oh my God, can you pilot a plane?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah, I was gonna join the air force but, uh, it didn't work out." He said, clearing his throat and averting his gaze.

"I'm impressed. You never told me that before." I smiled before turning to help Lucy serve up the food.

"It never came up in conversation." He shrugged, giving me a little smirk. I carried Trevor and Gregory's food over to them, Lucy following with ours. 

"So, what do you do, Trevor?" Lucy asked casually as she sat down opposite Gregory, I sat down next to her, across from Trevor. He shot me a look at Lucy's question, and if I didn't know him better, I'd say he looked panicked.

"I uh, run a small business up in Blaine County." He said, shovelling some egg and toast into his mouth, most likely just to buy him more thinking time. "A little bakery type thing, Emily here helps me cook up the goods." He smirked at me, I had to stifle a laugh at his excuse. A risky move, but a clever one.

"Yeah, that's actually how we met." I nodded. "I had a bit of a tricky financial situation and Trevor kindly offered me a job."

"I didn't know you could cook, Emily." Lucy raised her brows at me and I smiled.

"Well, I picked up a few things over the years. Toast isn't the only thing I can cook." My smile grew into a grin and she laughed.

"And you two have been together for how long?" She asked, and I noticed Gregory glance up at her and shoot her a look.

"Don't be nosey, Luc'. I'm sure she doesn't want to be interrogated, today of all days." He said grumpily and Lucy just stared at him for a moment before looking down at her plate and continuing to eat.

"No, it's okay." I said, laughing a little awkwardly. "Um, three or four months at least, I'd say." I glanced at Trevor who shrugged.

"I'd say that's about right." He said, his mouth half full. Of course, our official relationship hadn't really been decided upon just recently, but we'd been romantically involved long before that. It still felt strange to me, though, it didn't seem like five minutes since I first arrived in Sandy Shores.

"I think you make a sweet couple." Lucy glanced between the two of us, nodding. I breathed a quiet laugh, looking down at my plate, ignoring the heat rising to my cheeks. Trevor chuckled too, and I could sense him looking at me.

"I think we make an unlikely couple." He said, and I glanced up at him curiously. "I mean, look at her. How'd she settle for me? She's a bombshell." He leaned back in his chair having finished his food, crossing his arms over his chest and admiring me.

"Trevor." I said, embarrassed. I looked back down at my plate, face burning even hotter. His words made my heart hammer and I couldn't stop the little smile forming on my face.

"Is he always so charming?" Lucy nudged me and I looked up at her.

"I think he just likes making me blush." I said quietly to her and she rolled her head back with a laugh.

"You are adorable!" She exclaimed. "You remind me of Greg and I when we first started dating." She smiled at her husband, who seemed to shrink under the attention. He struck me as the sort of man who liked to keep to himself.

"I'll wash the plates." He mumbled quietly and began to gather our empty plates. Once he was out of earshot, Lucy whispered to us.

"The only difference is, you two managed to make it out of the bedroom." She gave us a sultry smile, and I almost choked on the water I was drinking. Trevor on the other hand howled with laughter. I cringed, it was like hearing my mother talk about her sex life.

"Only just." Trevor divulged, much to my embarrassment. I slapped a hand over my face and shook my head, mortified. It was true though, Trevor and I hardly abstained. We jumped at any chance we got to dive into bed together, and I certainly wasn't opposed to it.

"Oh my God." I murmured, and I heard Lucy chuckle.

"Enjoy it while it lasts, angel. You won't be the spring chicken you are now forever." She teased me and I breathed a heavy sigh, dragging my hand down my face and opening my eyes to Trevor's suggestive smile. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Now. I don't intend today to be a depressing event, I want everyone to enjoy themselves and remember our time with Randy in a happy way, so if you see anyone crying... Hand them a drink or do _something_ to make them stop. Christ knows I've had enough of crying." Lucy shook her head, standing up and making her way back into the kitchen. I watched her leave then turned to Trevor.

"She's great." He commented with a grin.

"And you are terrible." I grumbled jokingly, narrowing my eyes at him and jabbing him in the chest.

"You get embarrassed too easily. You gotta learn to embrace your sexuality, you're never this prudish in the bedroom." He grinned at me, thankfully lowering his voice.

"Like I said. Terrible." I shook my head at him but couldn't fight my smile.

-

I kept my eyes focused on the girl to my right, I'd be glaring at her if she'd notice my existence. She was too busy putting her grubby hands on my boyfriend to acknowledge me though, one moment grabbing his thigh, the next running her hand down the lapels of his suit jacket. Trevor and I had been sat together on a small, two seat sofa, when Cindy had joined us, wedging herself between Trevor and the arm of the chair. I didn't say anything outright when she started with the eyelash fluttering and the touching, I didn't want to ruin the generally pleasant atmosphere of the reception, but my patience was wearing thin.

"Do I detect an accent? Where are you originally from?" She spoke with flirtatious lilt and I rolled my eyes.

"You can barely hear it, its a slight accent." Trevor narrowed his eyes at the girl. Another reason for my tolerance was that it was clear to anyone that he wasn't interested, giving her one or two word answers to some of her incessant questions, while giving snide remarks to others.

"Yeah... But it's Canadian, right?" She nodded, her bright pink, painted lips faltering in their smile only slightly. She was wearing this nasty bright green bodycon dress, and it wasn't even a nice shade of green. Her badly bleached hair was scraped back into a pony tail and frankly, she looked a mess. Not that I was feeling catty, or anything...

"Yes, it's Canadian. That a problem?" Trevor asked defensively and I sighed when Cindy stroked her index finger against his jaw line.

"Of course not, handsome." She purred and I almost retched.

"Okay, Cindy? It's been a while since we spoke, how 'bout we catch up and give Trevor some space, hmm?" I spoke up, trying to keep my tone polite but it still sounded pretty hostile.

"We already caught up. Anyway, I'm talking." She addressed me briefly before looking back to Trevor. I raised my brows.

"You asked her how she was like five minutes ago, that's not really catching up, sweetheart." Trevor spoke to her condescendingly, shifting uncomfortably in his seat, moving closer to me.

"Exactly, I'd love to know what you've been doing all these years. Your looking good, Cind." I grinned at her, but it felt more like I was baring my teeth as I lied through them.

"Thanks. Someone had to make an effort." She looked me up and down with a spiteful smirk. Her words were so passive aggressive I almost laughed, what was her problem?

"Right... So what have you been doing, you got a job?" I asked, leaning over and picking up my glass of wine from the coffee table and taking a sip.

"Not a permanent job, exactly. I do this and that, you know? I make a living." She shrugged, looking away and downing half of her own glass of wine.

"Yeah? That's good." I nodded, then leant forwards to look over at her, resting my chin on my fist, elbows on my knees. Trevor just sipped his beer quietly, stuck between the two of us, no doubt feeling awkward.

"What about you? You still thug-life-ing it?" She asked, smirking at me and I bobbed my head from side to side, almost weighing up my words.

"You could say that. I guess it's like you said, I make a living." I told her.

"You seen much of Archie lately?" She asked suddenly, her face going serious. Trevor went rigid beside me, and looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"I saw him once. Yesterday, after the funeral." I told her and she nodded slowly.

"He's not in a good way." She said and I snorted, she frowned at me.

"Seemed fine to me." 

"Well sometimes he does, other times... Not so much." She said, leaning towards me over Trevor's lap. He jolted away from her, pressing his back hard against the back of the sofa. "People are saying he's sick."

"Sick? Like what, the flu?" I raised a brow and she shook her head, eyes boreing into my own.

"Like, in the head." She told me and I rolled my eyes.

"People talk. He's probably just on drugs half the time." 

"Who isn't these days?" She snorted humourlessly and leaned away, scratching her elbow.

"Well yeah, why'd you think I stayed in the business?" I asked her and she looked between Trevor and I suddenly.

"So you're still selling shit?" She asked me, then pointed at Trevor. "With him?"

Trevor and I glanced at each other then nodded.

"Aw man. I had a hunch, you know? You got any on you?" A toothy grin was forming on Cindy's face, one I didn't like the look of.

"Of course not." I frowned, shaking my head.

"Speak for yourself." Trevor grinned at me and I sighed. Of course he'd have some, when did he ever _not_ carry drugs? I glanced around the room at the other guests, hoping to god nobody was listening.

"We're not selling you drugs at my best friend's funeral reception, Cindy." I deadpanned and she sighed.

"Well I don't have any money at the moment, anyway." She said with a stoic expression.

"That's a shame." Trevor gave her a glance before taking a gulp of beer.

"But..." I didn't like the way she drew out that word, or the way her lips curved into this weird smile. "There are other ways of paying." She placed a hand on Trevor's thigh, higher than ever. That was it.

Trevor gave an uncomfortable laugh then raised both hands, "Look, I'm flattered and all, but-"

"Keep your hands to yourself." I spat, grabbing Cindy's wrist and prying her off of Trevor, I yanked her forward, leaning close to her over Trevor's lap. "Touch him again and I'll break this wrist, understand?"

"Yes, fine, alright! Jeez..." She hissed, pulling her arm from my tight grip. I could see she'd been shaken up by my sudden outburst but it didn't stop her from glaring at me as she rubbed her wrist.

"Now, now, ladies. Play nice." Trevor said, raising his brow at me with an almost impressed smile. I glanced away and downed the rest of my wine, then got up.

"I'm getting another drink. Try not to hit on my boyfriend while I'm gone, yeah?" I said to Cindy, with more sass than I think I'd ever summoned in my life.

I could feel her staring daggers at me as I headed for the kitchen. Ordinarily, I'd be wary to leave a girl like her alone with my man, but I trusted Trevor. I knew he wouldn't do anything. He did, after all, have standards. 

Once I was alone in the kitchen, I took a moment for myself. I suddenly felt saddened by the fact that rather than thinking about Randy, today I'd been trying to stop Cindy from seducing my boyfriend. That girl used to be a close friend, now look at her. I sighed, then walked over to the bottle of wine on the counter and filled my glass up. I was about to take a sip when a hand replaced the glass that rest against my lips, knocking it out of my hand to shatter on the floor. My eyes widened as an arm went across my torso and dragged me backwards. I writhed and kicked as the person pulled me out of the door in the corner of the kitchen, leading me outside. I tried to yell, but the hand covering my mouth muffled any sound I made. I was pulled onto the driveway, where there was a number of cars.

"Which ones yours?" My captor asked. It was Archie. I was too shocked to respond at first, that was until the arm around my torso loosened so he could show me the butcher knife in his hand. "Which car?" He asked again, louder. I pointed at my car, and he dragged me over to it.

"Keys." He spat. I murmured a panicked response, which there was no way for him to understand. He lifted his hand slowly from my mouth.

"Don't have them." I breathed, knowing better than to scream as he held the knife threateningly over my chest. He cursed, shoving me against the side of the car before elbowing the window, turning it into shards. He grabbed my arm before I could even think about running, and shoved me into the car after opening the door. He pushed me over to the passenger side and got in after me. 

"Archie..." I said quietly as he bent down in his seat, reaching under the dash. "What're you doing?"

"Hotwiring your car, angel cake." He responded easily and I just stared at him.

"I can see that. I was more referring to you dragging me out of the house at knife point." I looked at said knife, sitting on the dashboard. I didn't dare make a move to grab it, he was closer to it than I was. When he sat back up, having got the engine running, he sniffed and looked at me with wide, keyed up eyes.

"I wanted to see you." He told me, then started to drive, speeding onto the road recklessly. I quickly put my seatbelt on and gripped the edge of my seat. He drove down the street at breakneck speed and pulled out onto the highway, heading for the city.

"You didn't need to kidnap me!" I exclaimed, eyes trained on the road ahead, wincing at every near miss as he weaved in between cars.

"Kidnap? I saved you!" He looked at me, which panicked me since he was still driving at fuck knows how many miles per hour.

"From what?" I frowned at him in disbelief.

"The people in that house. They don't understand people like us, they pushed me into isolation and they'll do the same to you. Its only a matter of time, Emily!" He was shouting so loudly it hurt my ears. I was starting to believe what Cindy was saying about him.

"What are you talking about?" I shook my head, completely dumbfounded by the events unravelling.

"We're the ones who see straight, they're the blind." He nodded. "They say this stuff fucks with your head but it's the only thing that lifts the veil." He laughed.

"What stuff, Archie?" 

"The stuff we made together! The crystal, angel." He grinned at me and I just stared at him.

"I don't do that anymore. It _does_ mess with your head." I told him, taken aback by how unhinged this guy looked. He was scarier than Trevor was when I first met him.

"Don't talk like them." He growled, frowning at me angrily. 

"Where are you taking me?" I asked him, starting to get a little worried. I wasn't scared. All my years of living dangerously had done that out of me, now the adrenaline was the only thing close to fear that I felt in these situations.

"Somewhere we can be alone. We're going to start again. Now, I know you've made some mistakes but I can forgive you. I won't even make you apologise." He gave me a smile, and it was like he expected me to be grateful. He looked back to the road and that's when I felt my mobile start to vibrate in the little pocket on my dress.

I slowly reached for my pocket, keeping my eyes on Archie, trying desperately not to alert him. I had one shot at this. I slid my phone out of my pocket and glanced at the screen. Trevor's name sat below a picture of the two of us. He'd taken it after sex one day, I had my hand over my face in the bottom corner, in the process of yelling at him, while he took up the rest of the screen. He was showing off that grin of his. He'd set it as his caller ID picture on my phone, insisting that I had to keep it to remind me of our bedroom antics every time he rang. I pushed the memory aside as I answered the call, quickly lifting it up to my ear.

"Archie's taken me." I managed to say, briefly hearing Trevor's voice before the phone was ripped from my ear and flung out of the window. That's all I needed to say.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" Archie yelled at me, livid. I didn't answer, I just kept looking at him blankly. "I'm talking to you!"

"You have no idea what you're getting into if Trevor gets his hands on you." I simply told him.

"Who the fuck's Trevor?" He screwed his face up distastefully at his name.

"You'll find out if you don't pull over and let me out right now. And I don't think you _want_ to find out." I threatened him and he snorted.

"Whatever." He scoffed, shaking his head. I shrugged and turned to look out the window.

"Suit yourself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying this story, thank you for reading! :)


	6. Hopeless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been on a roll with this, I've written a bunch of chapters and I'm just making final adjustments to them all :) updates shouldn't take too long!

"Now, my friend is letting me stay here for a few nights so you gotta be respectful. It ain't my place so if you break anything, you're paying." Archie told me as he dragged me up the pavement towards a run down little shack of a house, in a part of town I'd never been to. I'd tried to get some picture of my location on my way here, but after turning down too many unfamiliar streets, I found myself clueless.

"And who's this friend?" I asked as he pushed the door open, it didn't even have a lock or anything on it. At least if I was going to attempt to escape, it'd be easy getting outside.

"Eric. This guy I met when I first came to LS a couple weeks back. He's a bit quiet, keeps to himself. Good guy though." He told me, pushing me into the corner of the room before he turned and pushed a sofa in front of the door. "Keeps the hobos out." He said, pointing at the sofa. Or the hostages in, I thought.

The place looked like it hadn't been lived in for years, there weren't any light's so it was all but pitch black. The only light came from through the badly bordered up windows, from streetlights outside. There wasn't a lot of furniture in there either, not in the room we were in, anyway. Just the one sofa and a little table in the corner where a TV probably once sat. There was a door on the back wall, closed, and a staircase against the wall perpendicular to it.

"I better go say hi to Eric, let him know our guest's arrived. Don't get offended if he doesn't come out to meet you, like I said, he keeps to himself." Archie led me over to the table in the corner and grabbed my hips to lift me up onto it. I grimaced at his familiar touch. "You stay here, okay?"

"Okay." I nodded, and he smiled at me like it was the most normal situation in the world, before he turned and ran upstairs, yelling out to his friend. Once he was upstairs, I could still hear his voice, but not what he was saying. As for Eric, his voice was too quiet to hear. 

I looked over at the door and quickly jumped down from my spot on the table. I made my way over to the end of the sofa and began to push it. It was pretty heavy, but I could manage. I heard footsteps from upstairs once I'd finally cleared the door and cursed under my breath. I swung the door open and made a run for my car as quickly as possible, but apparently Archie was closer to me than I thought. He hit me like a tonne of bricks and sent me hurtling to the floor, him on top of me. My brain registered the ugly cracking sound before it registered the pain.

"Ahhh fuck!" I yelled, trying to get onto my knees and away from Archie, who was lying on top of me. My left arm seared, the pain making my eyes water, and I knew from the way it was curled up in such an odd position beneath me that it was broken.

"What're you doing, silly? I told you to stay where you were." Archie's tone made it sound like he was talking to an infant. My body shook as he got up off of me and lifted me up by my shoulders. I groaned in agony and hugged my arm to my chest. He wrapped his arms around my torso and dragged me back into the house, and there was little I could do to stop him.

"I- I think-" I started, my voice small as he dropped me onto the floor inside, turning to push the sofa back.

"Accidents happen when you don't listen to instructions." He sighed, planting himself on the sofa in front of me.

"My arm." I mumbled, looking at my quickly swelling wrist joint. Throbbing waves of pain passed through my entire arm, and my mouth was dry.

"You'll be fine." He told me, unconcerned.

"But I think it's broken." I blinked up at him and he rolled his eyes.

"You always were a drama queen. It's just sprained." He sniffed, dragging his sleeve under his nose agitatedly. "Anyway, it's your own fault. If you'd have stayed over there, this wouldn't have happened."

"Of course I'd try to get away. You fucking kidnapped me!" I yelled at him, narrowing my watery eyes at him.

"Listen, angel." He reached down and cupped my chin. "I'm not kidnapping you. I'm giving you a second chance."

"I don't want a second chance!" I jolted away from his touch.

"You're so ungrateful. I went to all this effort to see you, and to express my forgiveness, and all you can do is yell at me. It makes me wonder if you're worth it." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"I don't want anything to do with you." I spat, and his expression softened.

"I've missed you so much. I want you to realise that." He told me and I snorted.

"I haven't missed you at all." 

"I've not been with another woman since you left." He told me and I raised a brow.

"Well if this is how you've been treating your dates, I'm not surprised." I looked down at my arm, trying to flex my wrist only to receive a nasty stab of pain.

"I didn't want anyone else. I knew you'd come back to me eventually." 

"I hope you realise I'm not here by choice. Today was supposed to be about Randy." I shook my head at him.

"I did this so we could go back to how we used to be, like you didn't ever leave me. That's what I want." He seemingly ignored my words and was smiling at me. I frowned at him.

"I moved on. I'll never go back to you, Archie, and that's a promise." I told him, speaking slowly and clearly so there was no way he could misinterpret my words.

"You moved on? With that Trevor guy you were on about?" He laughed.

"I don't need to tell you anything, Archie. I owe you nothing." I looked down at the floor.

"You owe me, Emily, you really fucking owe me." He raised his voice and I sighed.

"And why's that?" I asked, still not looking up at him.

"I nearly died because of you!" He hissed, stomping his foot on the floor like he was having a tantrum. I rolled my eyes, I wasn't going to let him guilt trip me anymore.

"I wish you had died." I muttered and he fell into silence. 

"I'm gonna light up." He mumbled, then got up to approach the table in the corner, he pulled open the little drawer underneath it and retrieved a tin. "Cooked this batch myself." He told me as he sat back down on the sofa.

"Finally doing things for yourself? I'm impressed." I snorted, watching as he pulled his pipe out and dropped a crystal in the bowl at the end.

"Doesn't match up to yours. You were always best at it." He said monotonously as he lifted his lighter up to the pipe. I swallowed hard.

"Yeah well. I have more patience than you. Patience is important." I said, ignoring the wobble of my voice. It felt like ages since I'd seen someone smoke up. That's what always made me crave the stuff, funnily enough. Cooking it didn't affect me in the same way.

"Here." He offered me the pipe, white smoke rising from his lips as he spoke. I shook my head. "Why not?"

"I said I don't do it anymore. I don't want it." I told him, standing up shakily and walking over to the table in the corner, lifting myself up as best I could with my good arm. 

"Yes you do." He smirked at me from across the room and I sighed.

"Please." I breathed, shaking my head and he chuckled.

"Finding it hard to abstain?" He asked before taking another hit, taunting me.

"I don't need the crap that it brings. I'm better off without it." I said adamantly and he shrugged. 

"More for me then." He murmured. After a few minutes, he put all of his stuff back into the tin and approached me. He stared with a foggy gaze into my eyes as he reached a hand between my legs. I flinched, then realised he was pulling open the drawer underneath me, putting the tin away. When he breathed, he blew smoke into my face and I inhaled the familiar smell of the drug despite myself. I closed my eyes and leaned back.

"So..." I felt his hands on my thighs and tensed. "What do you think the best way for us to get back to normal is? Do you wanna take it slow? Or..."

"I don't want to do anything." I told him, opening my eyes to glare at him, but my words fell on deaf ears.

"Just jump right in." He slid his hands up my thighs and I flung my arms out to stop him, momentarily forgetting about my injury.

"Ow! Shit..." I sighed, clutching my arm to my chest again. He pushed away from me with a huff.

"Your arm really hurts, huh?" He asked, frowning at me. Did I see a hint of genuine concern in his eyes?

"Yes! I told you, I think it's broken." I growled at him and he sighed.

"Look. It's late, why don't you get some sleep then see how it is in the morning?" He offered and I felt a lump form in my throat. How the fuck did he expect me to sleep here, with him?

"Yeah." I breathed, allowing him to help me down from the table. It looked like there was no hope for me getting away from here tonight, at least. He went over to the sofa and tossed a couple of cushions on the floor, gesturing for me to lay down.

"You want me to sleep on the floor?" I mumbled.

"I'd give you the sofa, but that's where I'm sleeping. That way, if you try to run again, I'll know." He chuckled and I groaned. I lowered myself onto the floor, arranging my cushions so they would be kind of comfortable. He pulled his jacket off and threw it over me.

"Thanks." I told him insincerely. I considered tossing it aside, but now that I was laying on the floor in front of the door, getting a constant draft, I needed the warmth. Plus, it kind of smelled like Randy...

"No problem." He said, sitting down on the sofa, watching me. "Goodnight, angel cake." 

"Yeah, night." I closed my eyes and tried to imagine I was somewhere else. I tried to feel Trevor's arms around my waist, his body pressed up behind me. I tried to hear his heartbeat, and counted those imaginary thuds, praying it'd be enough to put me to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and the comments, readers :) you're all awesome!


	7. When Tempers Fly

"Calm down, sweetie, it's okay." The woman tried to sooth me, reaching out to touch me but I just flinched away from her with a groan.

"I'm not gonna calm down! Your fucking son's a psycho." I growled, pacing back and forth in front of her now.

"He's not been well, he can't help it. He probably doesn't realise that what he's doing is wrong." She tried, taking a seat on the sofa.

"And that's supposed to make me feel sorry for him? For all I know she could be dead right now, while he's rocking back and forth in the corner smearing himself in shit." I groaned, clutching my head. "Where the fuck is Michael and the rest of 'em?"

"Please, Trevor. I know you're upset but you need to calm down." Lucy sighed, patting the spot next to her on the sofa. I swallowed hard then went to sit next to her, trying to control my rage.

"I'm just scared, you know? I fucking love that girl..." I told her and she nodded, putting an arm around my shoulders.

"I know you do, angel... Tell me what happened last night, calmly this time."

"We were talking to this chick, right? Cindy, or something, then Em' said she wanted another drink so she went into the kitchen." I told her monotonously.

"And that was when you last saw her?" She asked and I nodded.

"Then I went looking for her, she'd been gone a while. I searched the whole place, and when I went outside her fucking car was gone." I put my head in my hands. "I rang her cell phone and that's when she told me that _he_ had her."

I sighed, digging the heels of my hands into my eyes. I felt tired as fuck but I couldn't sleep last night, not while Emily was off with some fucking nut job. I'd called Michael late last night, told him what'd happened and he was apparently going to come over this morning with Franklin and Lester to try and work out where she was. This whole thing filled me with dread, I couldn't stop picturing her hurt, or worse. The worst thing was, I didn't have a clue what to do. Every time I called her phone it just kept ringing and nobody ever answered. I didn't know where this Archie prick lived, and I hadn't a clue where he'd take her. Lucy couldn't tell me much about him either, since the last she knew he was living in Liberty City. Apparently that wasn't the case now. She didn't even have a phone number.

"We'll find her. My son won't hurt her, I promise you." Lucy squeezed my shoulders and I shook my head.

"You don't know that." I breathed, then the doorbell rang. I jumped up from my seat and rushed to answer it. "Fucking took you long enough." I grumbled to the men outside, moving aside to let them in.

"Good morning to you too." Michael raised a brow at me as he passed, tailed by Lester and Franklin.

"I ain't in the mood for pleasantries, Mikey." I sighed.

"T, you ain't looking too hot, man." Franklin winced as he saw me, eyes roaming over the dark bags under my eyes and my too-long facial scruff. I shrugged.

"This better be important, Philips, you know I don't like working outside of my own space." Lester commented as he shuffled by me, laptop bag in one hand, walking stick in the other.

"All I'm asking for is a little help from my buddies, alright?" I closed the door behind everyone and led them back into the living room.

"Morning, gentlemen." Lucy smiled upon their arrival and Michael shot me a look.

"This is Lucy, she's Emily's friend and the mother of the asshole who's taken her." I told them.

"Don't worry, I'm going to leave you all alone while you talk. Can I get you anything to eat or drink?" She asked.

"No thanks. You sure it's alright us being here?" Michael replied.

"Of course. My son is the one causing all this, its the least I can do." She sighed, heading for the door. "Let me know if you need anything." She called as she went upstairs.

"What's going on, T?" Franklin asked, taking a seat on the arm of the sofa. Lester settled down on the sofa while Michael stood in the corner with his hands on his hips.

"You remember Emily, yeah? That sweetheart we did the Richman job with?" I asked.

"Sure, the blond chick." He nodded.

"Yeah, well her ex boyfriend has fucking kidnapped her." I leaned against the wall as I explained. "From what people keep telling me, I think this guy's a few cards short of a deck. I don't know how safe she is."

"First thing's first. Does she have her phone on her?" Lester asked. I was surprised nobody commented on my own mental stability and they were all taking this pretty seriously. It made a nice change.

"She did, that's how I know she's with him, she told me on the phone. She hasn't answered it since, though." I told him and he turned to his laptop.

"Well, its worth seeing if we can get a signal from her cell. See if we can find her that way." He mused, and I nodded eagerly. "There's no guarantees though."

"I'll take anything, I just want her back."

"Tell me, you and this girl... What's your relationship?" Lester asked as he typed away on his computer.

"Why'd you need to know?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I don't, I'm just wondering. You wouldn't usually go to this effort to save the skin of some newbie. Not unless you were getting something out of it." He replied, looking at me through the corner of his eye.

"Hell, you wouldn't even save Michael's ass when he was hanging from a fuckin' meat hook." Franklin pointed out and I looked at him.

"That was different, that fat fuck betrayed me." I glanced up at Michael who looked away with a sigh. I looked back at Lester with narrowed eyes. "What do you think our relationship is?" I finally said, Franklin and Lester glanced at each other.

"Apparently they're together." Michael said and my eyes snapped up to him. I didn't like the doubt in his voice.

"Shit, man. You and her?" Franklin raised his brows while Lester chuckled.

"Never thought I'd see the day." Lester added.

"What's with the fucking shock? Do you really find it that hard to believe I can have a little happiness?" I growled at them all, getting majorly pissed off with people doubting every good thing in my life. I could be happy too, for fucks sake!

"You can have happiness alright, I just didn't think you'd find it in another person." Lester glanced at me and I shook my head.

"Coming from the guy who can only speak to girls through the internet, under the guise of an eighteen year old chick named Louisiana." I turned my nose up at him and he sighed.

"I thought you wanted to save this woman." He said.

"I do! Now let's get fucking on with it." I growled, striding over to Lester and taking a seat beside him.

"What's her number?" He asked, and I quickly brought up her number in my contacts and handed him my phone. He raised his brows and a bright red flush flourished across his cheeks all the way to his ears. I frowned at him then glanced at my phone.

"Oh come on Lester, she's covered up!" I commented on her caller id image as it filled the corner of the screen. She was crossing her arms over her bare chest, leaning against the headboard of my bed. She had this little smirk on her face, looking just past the camera at me. I remembered taking it, begging for her to move her arms but she wouldn't budge. She joked and said my phone's screen wouldn't have enough pixels to pick up her nonexistent chest, and that's when I'd snapped the photo. Fuck, I missed her.

"I know! I just... Wasn't expecting that." He gave an awkward chuckle.

"Expecting what?" Michael and Franklin said simultaneously and I growled.

"Nothing! Lester, get on with it." I elbowed the man in question. He cleared his throat and got to typing on his laptop. As soon as he held it out to me, I snatched my phone away, looking down at the image of her again. My heart lurched, my brain automatically telling me that this is all I'd ever see of her again. 

"Okay, so I've managed to get a signal on her phone, looks to me like it's somewhere along the Great Ocean Highway. Only about fifteen minutes away." Lester told me, pointing at his screen.

"Well let's go, then." I immediately stood up and started for the door.

"Wait, Trevor. You gotta remember that this signal is from her _cell phone_ , not _her_. It's highly likely that she's not there." Lester warned me.

"Look, I know that. But don't you think we ought to go and check? Sooner rather than later?" I raised a brow and he shrugged.

"I suppose so." 

"Then let's get the fuck over there." I turned on my heel and headed outside, where Michael's car sat on the drive. Michael passed me and climbed into the drivers seat, having to push me out of the way slightly.

"Let me drive. I ain't gonna let you ditch my car." He told me before slamming the door. Lester had apparently called shotgun, so I got in the back with Franklin.

"So what's this ex boyfriend of hers like?" Franklin asked curiously as Michael began to drive, heading for the city along the highway under Lester's instruction. He still had his laptop, eyes glued to the screen.

"An asshole." I mumbled, concentrating on looking out the windows, hoping to catch a glimpse of white blond hair.

"Uh, you wanna elaborate on that?" I could feel him looking at me but I kept my eyes on the passing scenery.

"A manipulative asshole." I replied with a sigh. I wasn't about to tell him everything Emily had confided in me about.

"But is he dangerous?" He asked.

"Probably, I don't know. I don't really wanna wait to find out either." I glanced at him briefly and he nodded. "Judging by the way she only said three words on the phone before she was cut off, I don't think he's just being friendly." 

"What exactly were her words?" Michael spoke from the seat in front of me.

" _Archie's taken me_." I repeated with a scowl. "Taken. You wouldn't say that if you were just out on a jolly, would you?"

"Sure... But are you certain that she's in danger? Like you said, he's her ex. Maybe he's just trying to fix things with her." Michael suggested and I growled in anger.

"No. That's not what's happening. Number one, I know there's no way she'd willingly go anywhere with him. Number two, she's with me now anyway, and number three. Its not like they broke up just last week, Michael." I grumbled, gaining a sigh in response.

"Relationships are complicated, T. Who knows what's going on in their heads. I'm just saying, maybe you don't need to be so worried about her." He said, and he was probably trying to calm me down. But I wasn't having it.

"She thought he was dead for the past five years. I don't think she's considering giving him a second chance." I told him, then stared at him through the rearview mirror. "You should know how discovering that their dead best friend is not so dead fucks with a person."

"T." He warned, obviously expecting me to go into one of my rants about his betrayal, but honestly, I wasn't in the mood.

"Stop here! Pull over." Lester suddenly said, and Michael did as he was told. "The signal is coming from around here."

"I don't see her." I said angrily, climbing out of the car. We were just near the end of the highway, parked by some bushes at the side of the road. I spun around, searching for anything that would indicate her presence, but there was nothing. But then something caught my eye.

"I did warn you that she probably wouldn't be here." Lester sighed from inside the car. I ignored him and approached the thing that'd captured my attention. Her cell phone. It was sat at the side of the road, and I picked it up to see a brand new crack splitting the screen in two. It still worked, and I knew for sure it was Emily's by the picture of her and Randy covering the background of her home screen. There were twelve missed calls, all from myself.

"You think I shouldn't be worried about her?" I held the phone up to Michael who was wearing a grim expression.

"Come on, T. Get back in the car." He answered me, but I turned my back to him. I dragged my hands over my head and growled. It felt like someone was putting my heart through a meat grinder. I felt fucking useless. I didn't know where she was, if she was hurt. Fuck, she could even be buried by now and I wouldn't know. I felt sick at the thought.

"She wanted to fucking forget about him." I yelled, starting to pace in front of the car.

"Trevor." Michael spoke to me, having gotten out of the car.

"She told me just to leave it, to stay with her. She wanted to move on." I continued, shaking off the hand that touched my arm.

"Calm it, man." He said, grabbing my arm again and forcing me to look at him.

"I fucking love that woman, M. It ain't bullshit, it ain't a fucking fling. I love her." I shouted at him and he nodded, giving me a concerned look.

"Then you gotta get back in the car so we can get off the fucking highway and figure out how to find her." He shouted back. I pulled my arm away and nodded slowly, then walked back to the car. I didn't want to fight back, I didn't even want to yell anymore. I wanted to know if she was safe, that's the only thing I could ask for. I'd never felt so fucking sick with dread and worry. It wasn't like me, I was ordinarily a shoot now, think later kind of guy. I thought about money, drugs, sex and my own satisfaction. But after that girl stole my heart, and I thought of money, drugs, sex and _her_ , and if anything happened to her, it would destroy me too.


	8. Homesick

I was awoken by a hand on my shoulder, gently shaking me. It took me a moment to realise what the hell was going on when I woke up on the floor of a strange place, but I soon remembered everything. With that realisation came the pain, I groaned.

"You hungry?" Came Archie's voice. I pushed myself up with my good hand then looked at my left wrist, which was still swollen and had a lovely purple hue all over it. My stomach twisted and suddenly I felt extremely nauseas. I was never a squeamish person, but I guess seeing the state of my own wrist right now, and my current situation, was taking its toll.

"No. I feel like shit." I said, dragging my good hand over my face, pushing my hair out of the way.

"Your wrist, huh?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest and frowning at me.

"Archie, do me a favour and just let me go home." I asked, swallowing the saliva that was flooding my mouth in that horrible way it does right before vomiting. I pulled myself up onto the sofa that was right beside me and rest my head in my hand, taking a few deep breaths.

"I need you to give this a chance, Emily." He told me and I sighed.

"Fine, will you at least take me to the bathroom because I'm about to throw up." I breathed. I couldn't care less about whatever plan he had to win me back, I just wanted to not feel like death.

"Why?" He asked and I groaned.

"I don't fucking know. Seriously, where's the bathroom?" I said, a little more urgently, standing up. 

"Its upstairs. If you go left down the hallway, its at the end." He finally said, he was giving me this funny look but I ignored it in favour of getting myself to the bathroom. I practically ran upstairs and followed his direction, kneeling down in front of the toilet in a derelict looking bathroom. 

I retched a couple of times but nothing came up. This was the worst, usually when I felt so ill I'd throw up and end up feeling better almost instantaneously, apparently that wasn't the case this time. I just sat on the floor for a while, salivating profusely and feeling sorry for myself. I'd never broken a bone before, so I had no choice but to assume that feeling so ill had something to do with that. It must be because of shock or something. I was in there for about ten minutes before I decided to give up and go back downstairs. Before I did though, I wanted to have a little look around. Maybe I could find Eric or whoever Archie had mentioned and explain to him that I was being held against my will.

To my surprise, every room I entered was totally bare. No beds, no Eric, no nothing. That was odd, if Eric lived here, where the fuck did he sleep? I didn't have time to question it further, when Archie appeared out of nowhere and scared the shit out of me.

"You okay there?" He asked as I slapped a hand over my hammering heart and sighed.

"Fuck... You scared me half to death." I laughed shakily.

"You've been up here a while." 

"Yeah... I'm not feeling good." I started heading for the stairs but he caught my arm.

"There's no way out up here, you know. You can only leave through the front door." He told me monotonously. I paused, considering my response.

"I thought as much. I was just looking for Eric. I wanted to introduce myself." I frowned at him and pulled my arm out of his grip.

"Are you scared of me?" He asked.

"No. Should I be?" I raised a brow, taking a step away from him.

"I don't know." He said in an odd tone, almost like he was warning me. He glanced at my wrist and was silent for a moment, before he finally turned and headed downstairs. I followed him slowly, giving him a wide berth. 

I went and sat on the sofa, hugging my knees to my chest. Archie disappeared into the next room, returning shortly with a bag of potato chips. He closed the door behind him, walking over to take the seat beside me.

"You want some?" He offered the bag to me and I quickly shook my head, almost gagging at the thought of eating.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked after a long period of near silence, the only sound was the crunch of him eating.

"I told you. I want to start again." He told me.

"Yeah but... Do you realise that this is kidnapping? You could go to prison." I said, keeping me voice even and calm.

"If you turn me in."

"And why wouldn't I?" I wanted to get a feel of exactly what was going on in that head of his. I wondered if he genuinely believed I'd be okay with all of this.

"I'm counting on you coming around. You'll want it too, you just need reminding of how you feel about me." He looked at me, his face was totally serious. There was no joke in his eyes, only honesty.

"What if I don't?" I looked at him almost sympathetically.

"You will." He shrugged.

"No, Archie, I won't." I told him, but he just shook his head.

"You can't say that. You've only been here for one night." 

"I can. You know why? I don't love you. I don't even _like_ you. How could I after all of this? This is insane!" I spat, losing my temper.

"I'm not fucking insane!" He yelled at me, suddenly livid. He knocked my own anger out of me and I leaned away from him.

"I didn't say _you_ are insane..." I mumbled, blinking at him in shock.

"You think that though, don't you? Every fucker thinks that. _There goes Archie, the guy who lost his mind_." He snorted and shook his head, throwing the packet of potato chips across the room.

"People say that?"

"They think it."

"How do you know that?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I just do!" He put his head in his hands and sighed.

"And do you think kidnapping me is going to help?" I asked, he was silent. "If you take me back now, it will be fine. I can go on with my life, you can go on with yours. I wont report-" 

"You don't get it, do you? I don't want to let you go. I don't give a shit what happens, as long as your with me! You are the only person who stuck with me. Sure you fucked me over in the end but I told you I forgive you for that!"

"You said it yourself, I left you for dead. I fucked you over. What's to say I won't do that again?" I asked. I was throwing anything out there. Anything that might convince him to let me go.

"I don't think you will. Once you get used to having me around again, you'll never want to leave." He turned to me on the sofa and grabbed my face in both hands.

"I'm in love with someone else." I told him, seeing a flicker of something in his eyes that resembled pain.

"Love isn't forever."

"Exactly. Our love is gone, Archie." I pulled away from his grasp. 

"I still love you." He said quietly.

"No you don't. It's been five years, you can't tell me that after all of this time, you still love me." I scoffed, giving him a dirty look.

"It's true."

"Alright, you ever hear the phrase _if you love someone, let them go_? You should take that into consideration." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You're just trying to hurt me." He glanced away from me and looked at the floor.

"I didn't realise you were so delicate." I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"I missed you a lot." He tried, and to be honest, I'd had enough of his whining.

"Oh fuck off." I stood up and turned to face him. "You treated me like shit the entire time we were together. You expected me to do _everything_ for you, and you never gave me an ounce of respect!"

"Em-"

"No. Shut your mouth and listen to me. You changed, Archie. You fucked my life up. You turned me onto this life that I never wanted to be a part of, you stole my fucking identity. I wanted to be a musician! I came to you when I needed you, and you took advantage from the start, fuck you!" I was full on shouting now, and by the end of my rant, I had a lump in my throat and tears in my eyes. 

"Angel-"

"I loved you. I really did, but you changed." I wiped my eyes, which had spilled their tears. "You used to love me, but that stopped. You relied on me instead, it's different."

"You don't know what you're saying!" He stood up and put his hands on the tops of my arms, bending down slightly to my level.

"I know exactly what I'm saying! It all changed in front of my eyes but I only saw the difference when you died." I gave a humourless laugh. "I want to go home." 

"You don't." He sighed and I let out this infuriated scream.

"Stop telling me what I want." I shouted, and shoved him away from me with force. With both hands, too. I immediately groaned and grabbed my left wrist, fresh tears formed in my eyes from the agony. This was becoming difficult to bare. The nausea was back, this time accompanied by an extreme case of light headedness.

"Emily, are you okay?" Archie was frowning at me, but I just stared blankly black at him, aware of the dimming edges of my vision as I swayed on my feet.

"I need to sit down." I murmured, taking one step before my legs seemed to dissolve into nothing beneath me, and I was watching the ground come straight for my face. Then I was unconscious.

-

He was the first thing I saw, though he was the last thing I _wanted_ to see, when I opened my eyes. The fucking asshole had laid me on the sofa, but rest my head in his lap. I immediately jolted up, eager to get away from him.

"Hey, slow the fuck down, okay?" Archie was looking at me with this worried expression. I had a splitting headache, which I was suddenly, painfully aware of.

"How long was I out?" I asked him, rubbing my eyes. When I pulled my hand away, I had black smudges of mascara on my skin. I didn't give a shit, though.

"About half an hour or so." He shrugged, straightening up.

"You aren't going to let me go, are you?" I asked, but it was more like a statement. I felt fucking helpless. Totally screwed.

"I'm worried about you." He sighed.

"So?" I glared at him.

"I'm keeping you here to keep an eye on you." He told me.

"You're fucked up, Archie. Why don't you take me to the hospital?" I spat, my tone angry and poisonous.

"Because it will be better if you stay here."

"Better for who?" I asked, and he ignored my question. "Take me home."

"No!" He sighed.

"I want back at home, with..." With Trevor. I thought about him and the lump in my throat returned. I wanted to be back with him so much it hurt. I didn't think it would be possible to miss him so much after one day. I wondered what he was doing, was he looking for me? Was he angry? Was he worried? 

"I want you to stay with me. Understand that." Archie told me. "You're the only one who gets me."

"Oh please. You sound pathetic." I growled, easily getting angry again.

"It's the truth! I'm not letting you go again. My life turned to shit when you left."

"Yeah? Well my life became infinitely better." I told him honestly, but it just seemed to bounce off of him.

"Don't lie to yourself! You need me as much as I need you." He frowned at me.

"I need to go home." I sighed. I also really needed a cigarette, but I didn't have any.

"You will thank me for this." He assured me and I laughed.

"I will thank you for taking me home when you finally get around to it." I said stubbornly. I was now trying a new tactic. Annoy him into letting me go by constantly mentioning _home_.

"Do you want something to eat? You just passed out." He offered, glancing at the potato chips he'd thrown across the room earlier.

"No, but I would like to go home." 

"Are you sure? You look pale."

"Not if I have to eat off of the floor as well as sleep there. At home, I eat at a table and sleep in a bed." I followed his gaze to the chips.

"You need to eat something." He got up and grabbed the packet.

"You need to take me home." He finally responded with an irritated sigh.

"Are you trying to annoy me?" He asked me.

"Yeah, is it working? See, I kinda want to go home..." I tilted my head at him with a curious expression.

"It's working." He shoved the chips into my hands and sat down next to me with a scowl on his face.

"Is it making you want to take me home?" I asked hopefully, then shovelled a handful of chips into my mouth for the hell of it.

"No, it's making me want to smother you." He muttered.

"Well that's not what I was going for. I was trying to make you take me home." I smirked when he sighed heavily again.

"I'll take you home in a body bag if you don't shut the fuck up." He growled.

"But you'll take me home, yeah?" 

"Oh my God, stop it!" He dragged his hands through his hair agitatedly.

"I just want to make it clear that I don't want to be here with you. I'd actually prefer to be at home, with my boyfriend." I shrugged.

"You're not going to get what you want!" He yelled at me and I sighed. 

"And neither are you!" I shouted back, and when he didn't reply, something suddenly occurred to me. "By the way, where does Eric sleep?" I asked him abruptly.

"What?" He frowned at me, taken aback by my question.

"Your friend, Eric?" I pursed my lips in thought.

"Upstairs."

"But there's no beds upstairs. Does he sleep on the floor too?" I gave a little laugh.

"What are you suggesting?" He glowered at me.

"What do you think I'm suggesting?" I asked, genuinely curious. He paused, studying me carefully before speaking.

"That he's not real." He replied.

"Um..." I raised a brow. That took an interesting turn.

"That's what other people tell me. Cindy told me, and Rick. Loads of people." He looked at the floor with an angry expression.

"Why would they think that?" I frowned, piecing little things together in my head, rapidly approaching a conclusion that I didn't particularly like.

"They say I'm sick." He admitted.

"Sick..." I suddenly thought back to my conversation with Cindy.

"In my head." He said quietly, fiddling with a loose thread on the sleeve of his jacket. "It's just because they haven't met him before. I could say that the Queen of England isn't real because I've never met her, but that wouldn't make sense would it?" He laughed.

"Oh God..." I murmured quietly.

"They just don't understand me. People tell me I shouldn't do the meth because it makes it worse. It makes me feel good though, I can see things better and it makes me feel like I'm in the real world, you know?" He suddenly looked very sad, and it kind of shocked me. "When I'm not on it, I feel like I'm not there, like I'm in my own universe. It's horrible, they don't understand."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's only a few more chapters of part two left, but there will be a part three! Though, I imagine part three will be a lot shorter, wrapping things up :) I hope you're going to like where I take this story and how I eventually end it!


	9. Interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a short chapter, but a chapter nonetheless :)  
> Enjoy!

It felt like some sort of interrogation, and believe me, I knew what those were like. I could tell by the look on Lucy's face that she was uncomfortable, but at that moment, I cared about nothing but getting information that could help us find Emily. I was pacing back and forth in front of her, as she sat on the sofa between Lester and Franklin.

"How can you not have your own son's phone number?" I asked, ignoring the fact that my own mother never called me, so had probably lost my number. Either that or she just didn't want to talk to me, which I could understand. After all, I'd never become the son she always wanted... I didn't have the time or the energy to dredge up all of that, though. 

"We lost touch! His life took a path that I didn't like... A path that led him to crime." She looked sort of ashamed as she spoke.

"Yeah, no shit..." I snorted and shook my head. I was trying to be calm, I was trying to be polite, lord knows I really was _trying_. But Emily had been gone for over forty-eight hours now, and the more time that passed, the less I could control myself.

"I haven't spoken to him in years, the only information I have about him comes from Cindy." She told me, and I stopped my pacing to look at her.

"That girl who was at the reception?" I asked, and Lucy nodded. "Do you have her number?"

"I do. Would you like me to call her?" She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket as I nodded. I'd take any information, even if it did come from a girl who looked more hooked on drugs than I was.

"Yeah, do that. And try to get her to come over here, maybe she knows where your asshole son could have taken her." I went back to pacing as Lucy did as I asked. She was on the phone for a few minutes, explaining what was happening, before she hung up.

"Give her ten minutes, she'll be here. Look, I don't know why you don't just call the police." She sighed and put her head in her hands. 

"Do you want your son to go to jail over this?" I asked, but obviously that wasn't the reason why I wasn't calling the police. I couldn't give a shit if he spent the rest of his life rotting in a cell. I was more concerned about the fact that most of the people in this room were criminals, along with Emily herself. Besides, the police would be useless. We were better off dealing with this on our own.

"Well he deserves it, doesn't he?" She murmured.

"Look, there's more to it than that, just... Trust me, it would be better for everyone if we just dealt with this ourselves." I assured her, then turned to sit on the arm of the chair Michael was sat on. 

The atmosphere was tense and it was so silent that it felt like everyone in the room was holding their breath apart from me. My breathing was heavy and ragged, and was the only sound in the room. I felt like everyone was being cautious with me, and it probably had something to do with my outburst earlier that morning. I'd yelled at Lester and practically scared Lucy to death, I guess she wasn't expecting me to get so mad. Hell, I couldn't help it. I hadn't slept at all over the past couple of nights, and when Lester tells you over and over that every idea you have won't work, it gets tedious.

There was finally a knock at the door and Lucy was the first to get up. She walked out into the hall and opened the front door to invite Cindy in. The girl looked kind of scared when she entered the room, looking between the four men inside, but she cleared her throat and composed herself before speaking.

"So, Archie has kidnapped your girlfriend." She stated, looking at me.

"Do you know where he'd take her?" I asked and she shrugged, a kind of guilty look on her face.

"He's been hanging out in some abandoned house in south LS, so I've heard." She sighed and walked into the middle of the room. "He's homeless."

"So odds are he's taken her to this house?" Michael spoke up.

"Probably. I don't know what house it is, only the general area. I've never been there myself." She said, fidgeting in her spot. She was picking at a patch of raw skin on her forearm, eyes darting between the people in the room.

"It's a start." I said, glancing at the other men in the room.

"But listen, Archie's sick." She started, frowning at me, she looked worried.

"You said that the other night, sweetheart. Are you gonna be more specific?" I raised a brow.

"Yes... I made him visit a doctor because I was getting worried about him, he was acting weird, you know?" She winced then looked over at Lucy, who was staring into space with an unreadable expression.

"Go on." I prompted the girl.

"He has Schizophrenia. That's what they said, but he didn't want treatment for it, he just left insisting he was fine and he hasn't been back since."

"Schizophrenia." I repeated, looking down at the floor.

"Schizo- _what_ -ia?" Franklin spoke up, screwing his face up in confusion.

"It makes you see and hear shit that ain't there. Like being on a bad trip." I murmured, still looking at the floor. 

"Well that's one of the symptoms... But he's not so bad most of the time, it's when he takes the drugs that it gets worse. Personally, I think the only reason why he has this illness is because of the drugs." She had this sad look in her eye, almost guilty.

"How does it get worse? What happens to him?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"He gets way more delusional and paranoid, he can be a little aggressive." She started shaking her head. "And he has this friend... Well, he thinks he does. Eric."

"Let me guess, he ain't real?" Michael asked and Cindy shook her head.

"Right. I caught him talking to thin air one time and he was adamant that it was this Eric guy. He says that the house he's crashing in belongs to Eric, but nobody lives there. It's been empty for years. I'm certain he's not real."

"Just- just tell me this. Do you think that he's going to hurt her?" I asked her, and she paused for a moment, thinking. I chewed on a scuffed knuckle as I waited.

"No. He tells me that he misses her, and he wants her back. I don't think he wants to hurt her." She replied, and it brought me a small sense of relief, which was quickly overshadowed by anger.

"The fuck does he think he is? Does he honestly think kidnapping her is going to get her back?" I growled, and Michael burst out laughing beside me. I stared daggers at him.

"Patricia Madrazo." Was all he said.

"Shut the fuck up." I spat, and he chuckled again. "You know, you're a complete asshole." 

"So people keep telling me." He shrugged and I ignored him.

"So what are you going to do? You're not going to hurt him, are you?" Cindy asked, staring at me with wide eyes.

"Not unless I have to." I grumbled, and I'm pretty sure it was a lie. I'd take great pleasure in hurting him, whether I had to or not.

"Well I would suggest going house to house, but that might take a little time. So, I think we should try to narrow our search down a little." Lester grabbed his laptop from the coffee table. "Cindy, are all the houses in that area abandoned?"

"Not all of them, a few." She shrugged.

"That should make this easier then. I'll find out which houses are being lived in and we can do this by process of elimination. With any luck, we will be able to find her tomorrow. Providing Archie has taken her to this place, of course." Lester said, typing away on his laptop.

"I'm sorry I can't be more specific about where he's staying. I hope you can find her, I'm sure she's fine." Cindy looked at me with a small smile and I nodded.

"Thanks for your help, Cindy." I told her.

"I have to go. You have my number though, so if there's anything else..." She looked at Lucy and gave her a nod before she turned to leave.

"You think we're gonna find her?" I asked Lester, who glanced up at me over his laptop screen.

"Like I said, as long as Archie really did take her to this place, I think we've got a good shot."


	10. Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we see a little more from Franklin, here. One of my least favourite characters to write, I find him harder to write than characters like Trevor, which is kind of odd :P hope I got him sort of in character, at least ;3

So Archie really was sick, apparently. I believed that much. I'd noticed the signs before, his delusions, his paranoia. His mind had created a whole person, complete with personality and a back story. According to Archie, Eric had lived in this house all his life and often allowed friends and even strangers to stay here. He worked at a car dealership which was loosing business, so he was at risk of being made redundant. Still, despite the detailed stories, I didn't believe he was real. I don't know, certain things he told me just didn't add up... He told me that he was twenty two then went on to say that he graduated from university ten years ago, which wouldn't make much sense at all unless Eric was a child prodigy.

I didn't think that Archie was lying about his supposed friend, I thought he genuinely believed what he was telling me. Frankly, that was twice as worrying. I didn't try to convince him that he was wrong, though. My reasoning behind that being, I'm not a trained mental health expert, and I wasn't sure if that was the right thing to do or not. So I just left him to it. I let him talk, and I nodded and smiled. I just hoped that at some point he'd realise that I genuinely wasn't going to magically fall head over heels for him, and he'd let me go.

"I've been talking for ages and you haven't said a word." He suddenly said after finishing another story about Eric, I turned and looked at him.

"I'm a better listener than a talker." I simply told him.

"I want to hear about your life, your friends." He nudged me and I pursed my lips in thought.

"Randy was my best friend, you know all about him." I murmured. He nodded slowly looked down.

"You have any other friends?" 

"Besides Trevor, I guess I have a couple. But I'm hardly close to them." I stared off into space as I thought. "There's Wade. He's a sweetie, I've spoken to him a couple of times. And I guess I'd call Michael and Franklin my friends. I'm not sure about Lester, though, he didn't seem to like me when we met." I pondered aloud.

"You and Trevor. How did you meet?" He asked, a curious look on his face. I raised my brows.

"You want to know about Trevor and I?" He nodded. "Well, it was kind of unconventional. When we met he was going to beat the shit out of Randy." I shook my head with a small laugh.

"Why?"

"Because Randy killed his cook. I specifically told him not to, by the way." I rolled my eyes. "Trevor wanted to kill us both at the start, literally. But he warmed up, to me, at least." 

"Sounds romantic." He snorted and I gave him a little smirk.

"Trust me. For Trevor, that's about as romantic as it gets." I joked, but then shook my head. "Actually, I lied. He can be romantic. He once took me to Cassidy Creek, up in Blaine County. Its such a lovely place, that was pretty romantic." I had a little grin on my face as I thought back. It was a romantic day, even if it did very quickly turn lustful.

"Does he treat you well?" He asked quietly, not looking at me.

"He does. He's stuck with me through all of the shit that's happened over the past couple of months. I honestly think I'd have crumbled without him, after losing Rands." I told him truthfully. There were times that spending time with Trevor was literally the only thing that could make me happy, and he delivered every time he touched me, or kissed me or even just talked to me.

"You're happy with him." He breathed. When I looked at him, he had this guilty look on his face.

"To be honest, sometimes I'd go as far as saying I wouldn't be happy without him. He's very important to me." I nodded slowly and he finally looked at me.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, and I could see tears in his eyes. Fuck. "Could you ever find happiness with me?" He said after a moment of composing himself. I paused for a moment before shaking my head. There was no point in sugar coating it, if I wanted to get out of here I had to be honest.

"I think it's better for us both if we just move on, you know? Get on with our lives." I put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. A few quiet moments passed before he nodded. Relief filled me to the brim and I sighed.

"I made a mistake. I'm sorry." He whispered and turned to burry his face in my shoulder and wrap his arms around me. My eyes widened at the sudden contact but I didn't push him away.

"It's okay. No harm done." I glanced down at my arm and gave a little laugh. "Almost."

We sat quietly like that for a few minutes, before there was a huge crashing sound behind us. The two us us shot up from the sofa and spun around to the door which now had a large, splintered hole in it.

"Open this fucking door." Came a very angry, very loud, very familiar voice. "I know she's in there, her fucking car's outside!"

"Calm it, T." Another familiar voice came through the door.

"Hey man, if the door won't budge you can try the window." A younger voice spoke up. 

"Don't encourage him, Frank." Michael spoke again.

"Oh my God..." I gasped, suddenly overwhelmed with a combination of relief and fear. Fear for what exactly Trevor was going to do when he got inside.

"Its the fucking police, oh shit!" Archie yelled, eyes darting around the room for an escape route.

"Its not the police, calm down." I sighed, moving over to the end of the sofa, trying to shove it to the side with my shoulder. "Trevor, I'm fine!" I called to him.

"Em'? Oh fuck, thank God. Don't worry, we're gonna get you out sweetheart." Was his reply, then there was another crashing sound coming from the window.

"Christ, hold your horses, alright? I'm opening the door." I told him, my voice strained as I finally cleared the doorway of the sofa. I pulled the door open and Trevor froze when he saw me, about to spear the metal pipe in his hands through the window again. He dropped it immediately and came over to me.

"Baby..." He sighed, his hands going to either side of my face, he pressed his lips to my forehead a number of times before pulling back and looking me over. His eyes homed in on my wrist. "You're hurt."

"It was an accident, I'm-" I started, but he'd already turned away from me and was heading straight for Archie.

"I'll kill you!" He growled, and before anyone could stop him, he'd tackled Archie to the ground and had his hands around his neck.

"Wait!" I yelled, running over to him and pulling on his arm, making absolutely no difference to the crazed expression on his face or the tight grip of his hands. Thankfully, when Michael and Franklin stepped in, they were able to pry him off.

"Stop it Trevor, calm down!" I yelled at him as the two other men pulled him away. Archie was choking and wheezing on the floor, but his face seemed to be loosing the redish-purple hue it had developed. Trevor seemed to have the fight taken out of him as he watched me kneel beside Archie, trying to see if there was any lasting damage. He seemed to be okay.

"He fucking hurt you." Trevor said to me with a quiet, yet angry voice. "Why are you helping him?"

"Because I made the mistake of leaving him for dead once before." I told him, helping Archie to sit up.

"Don't fucking tell me that you've fallen for him." He suddenly exclaimed, shaking off Michael and Franklin's grip. I turned and gave him a weird look, one that said _are you crazy_. His only response was to stare at me blankly for a moment, before storming out. I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment.

"We need to take Archie back to Lucy's house." I said quietly, standing up and swaying on my feet. This whole light headed thing was starting to get old. I guessed it was the stress of this whole ordeal, combined with the constant pain from my broken fucking wrist.

"I'll do that, Franklin, take her to the hospital. That wrist doesn't look too good." Michael sighed, approaching Archie. He lifted him up by his arm and dragged him outside to his car.

"Sure. Come on, you got the car keys?" Franklin asked me, leading me towards my car. I shook my head.

"Just hotwire it. That's what Archie did." I told him monotonously and he shrugged. I got in the passenger seat and waited for him to get the car running. It didn't take him long, and soon he was on the road.

"That wrist's gotta hurt bad, huh?" He gave me a little wince. I glanced at the purple, swollen joint.

"Yeah." I simply said, swallowing hard.

"How'd it happen?" He asked, turning back to the road.

"First night, I tried to make a run for it. He pretty much tackled me and I landed on my arm. _Crack_." I gave a humourless laugh.

"Fuck, man." Franklin shook his head. We fell into silence for a few minutes, and I soon felt compelled to speak.

"Thanks for coming to find me, how'd you know where I was?" I asked him.

"It's a'ight. We had a little help from Lester, he worked his computer magic shit after your friend Cindy gave us some information." He told me with a shrug and I raised a brow.

"Cindy helped?" I was surprised, I doubted she was my biggest fan after the reception.

"Yeah, she gave us an idea of where to look for you." He said, I nodded and sighed.

"I would've thanked the others but... You saw what happened. I didn't really get the chance." I huffed a short laugh, devoid of humour.

"You know Trevor was just worried about you. I really think he cares a lot for you, never seen him lash out like that over anyone else before." He told me.

"I know. It just wasn't the reunion I was expecting. I was waiting for a huge hug and a kiss, instead we had to stop him from committing murder. I should've expected that, to be honest." I admitted, glancing at him.

"If I know Trevor, that was just his wild temper talking. Dude can get crazy, 'least we could stop him this time." He gave a dry laugh and I nodded.

"You're right. I just missed him, and when he stormed off... I don't know. It didn't feel good." I sighed and looked down, gently stroking a finger over the tender bump on my wrist.

"You really like him, huh?" He pondered aloud, almost sounding surprised.

"I love him." I shrugged, a small smile working it's way to my face.

"I gotta say, I could never image a chick like you saying that about Trevor." He looked at me and gave me an odd smirk.

"I'm not going to pretend I don't see why." I snorted. "He's a strange guy. But I bet I've seen a side to him that you haven't."

"What sort of side?" 

"A kinder one. One with a broader set of feelings." I grinned.

"I can't imagine." He laughed.

"There was a time where I couldn't, either." I shrugged. "It's strange. I travelled to the desert to escape the law and make money. I did exactly what I came to do, I could have left. But then it all changed." I glanced at Franklin.

"Why did it change?" He frowned.

"Well, I slept with him." I gave a quiet, short laugh and watched his eyebrows shoot upwards. "And after that, things just kind of spiraled. Before I knew it, I was telling him I loved him, and he was saying it back." I smiled a small, fond smile.

"You know what, I'm glad. I know just as well as you probably do that he can be a handful. Maybe having someone like you to think about might tame him." He laughed, then shook his head. "I'm surprised he's still alive, the sorta shit he pulls."

"What sort of shit?" I raised a brow. I knew that Trevor was probably one of the most reckless people on earth. I mean, he took on the union depository for Christ's sake, any level-headed person wouldn't dare attempt it. He hadn't really told me about the other stuff he'd pulled off, though. Maybe I didn't want to know.

"Shit that anyone else would have got themselves killed over, fuck, I'm convinced that he's untouchable." He stole a glance at me. "Stealing super weapons, pissing off about every gang you could name, not to mention all the fucked up drugs he does."

"Super weapons?" My eyes widened. "What the fuck did he want that for?"

"To sell." He snorted. "It didn't work out in the end, and it's probably a good thing. Hell, I reckon it was some kinda nuke, you just don't mess with that shit. But Trevor did, and roped me and Michael into it too."

"Christ." I shook my head and looked out of the window.

We were silent for the rest of the journey to the hospital. It was a comfortable silence, and to be honest, I appreciated the time to sit back and not have to worry. Sure, I still had a few things on my mind, Trevor's outburst being one of them, Archie's health being another. But I was no longer being held captive, which was nice.

"You okay?" Franklin asked when he parked outside the hospital. I nodded.

"Yeah. I think I just need to get my arm sorted out, then go home and sleep for a week." I laughed, the quiet journey had made me suddenly aware of how tired I actually was.

"I don't blame you. You haven't exactly had the most relaxing couple days." He smiled sympathetically at me, then climbed out of the car. I got out after him.

"I just need to talk to Trevor first." I sighed, following him into the hospital.

"You really miss that crazy dude, don't you?" He gave me this funny smile and I nodded.

"This is the longest I've been away from him since we got together." I smiled sheepishly and he chuckled, shaking his head.

"You know, that's almost cute."

\- 

I left the hospital with a cast on my arm and a whole bunch of pain killers. At least I wasn't in constant pain anymore, and hey, it could have been worse. It could have been my right arm, the one I do everything with. Franklin had stayed with me the whole time, which I thought was nice considering we were in there for hours and he was certainly under no obligation to stay.

"Thanks, Franklin. I appreciate you coming with me." I smiled at him and he shrugged.

"No problem. I kinda liked spending time with you, you seem normal and trust me when I say I don't have a lot of normal people in my life." He laughed.

"I know what you mean." I rolled my eyes. "Listen, I wanna get everyone together for a drink. Michael, Trevor and Lester could come along. I'm paying, I'd like to say thanks to everyone who saved my ass."

"Sure, sounds like it could be fun." He grinned at me and I nodded.

"I'll drop you a text or- shit. My cellphone." I groaned as I remembered Archie throwing it out the window at like seventy miles per hour.

"Oh yeah." He reached into his pocket and pulled out my phone, it had a crack down the screen but it still worked. "Trevor found it at the side of the road, thought I'd bring it to you."

"Holy shit, I'm surprised it still works. Thanks, Franklin." I raised my brows.

"You want me to drive you back to Sandy Shores or something?" He offered, walking over to where my car was parked.

"I could probably manage." I said, then fumbled with my cellphone, narrowly avoiding tossing it on the floor thanks to my cast, and Franklin winced.

"Uh, you know what, I insist. If you crash and get yourself killed, I'll be in Trevor's firing line." He chuckled and got in.

"You're right." I shook my head in amusement and got into the passenger seat. I looked at my phone, I'd received a text from Trevor whilst I was being treated. _I brought ur clothes n stuff home to the trailer, so u have to cum back_. I sighed at his words, as if I wouldn't come home. For some reason I was worried he was angry with me, but he didn't really have a reason to be so I pushed the thought away and decided to text Lucy instead. 

_I only have two things to say before I forget this all happened. Make sure that Archie gets the help he needs. Also, make sure he stays away from me. Thanks Luc x_

I wasn't going to stick around and help him myself, I was being serious all those times I said I wanted to move on and cut him out of my life. I think I deserved to have that, right? I put my phone away and closed my eyes. Fuck it, if Franklin insisted on driving, I was going to get some damn sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone reading this, I hope you've enjoyed the story so far! :)


	11. Home Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is the last chapter in this part of the series! A mahoosive twist right at the end... I wonder if anyone saw it coming ;P there will be one more part to the series, I will upload chapter one right away :)

All the lights were off in the trailer when Franklin dropped me off. He'd gotten a taxi back to the city, which I'd insisted on paying for. Fuck, it was the least I could do. The door was unlocked and I let myself in, immediately greeted by the sound of Trevor's soft snoring. I kicked my shoes off and tiptoed into the bedroom where he'd thrown himself down on the bed fully clothed. I laid down on the small spot he'd left beside him, curling up into a ball and closing my eyes. I thought I'd managed to come in undetected, but I soon felt him shifting around to look at me.

"Emily." He whispered my name almost with surprise.

"It's nice to be back at home." I whispered back. He reached out to take my hand, and found a hard cast instead.

"Your arm. Are you alright?" He asked and I nodded.

"It's a minor fracture, I'll live." I told him and he brought my arm up gently to kiss my injured wrist.

"I'm not going to apologise for strangling him." He said after a moment. "So don't bother."

"I wasn't going to ask you to."

"Good." He took a deep breath before talking again. "I will apologise for walking off like I did earlier. I was just so fucking angry... I didn't want to do something stupid."

"I understand." I nodded, then shifted closer to him on the bed. He wrapped an arm around me and I instantly felt safe. "He was going to let me go, you know."

"He was?" I could just make out his frown in the dark.

"I spent the whole time talking him round, he saw the error of his ways." I told him. "But I'm glad you turned up. I doubt he'll come after me any time soon after your little outburst." I snorted.

"He'd be fucking stupid if he did." He kissed my forehead. "I'm proud of you. My beautiful girl knows how to handle herself, huh?" I heard the grin in his voice.

"Basic survival instincts." I shrugged.

"Bullshit. You didn't need me at all." He pushed his fingers through my hair, his finger tips massaging my scalp. I rolled my eyes at his words. Of course I fucking needed him. See, that was a habbit I had, always needing people. I'd always been like it, I _clung_ to people. I clung to Archie, I clung to Randy, and now I clung to Trevor. I was probably the least independent person out there, which was something I didn't like to show. The truth is, for the most part, I hated solitude.

"Trevor, I missed you." I finally said after a long pause of silence.

"I missed you too, you worried me. I don't usually worry about other people..." He trailed off, then kissed the top of my head. I pulled his face down so I could kiss his lips.

"It feels like too long since I kissed you." I breathed, then pressed my lips to his again. He rest a hand on my hip and leaned closer to me. I wrapped my good arm around his neck and pulled us together so our bodies were flush to one another. I had really missed the feel of him against me.

"Mmh, I love you." He murmured against my lips, his hand going to my thigh as I brought my leg over his hip, hooking it around his backside. And just like that, I was turned into this needy puddle of want again.

"You know what else it feels like too long since we did?" I broke the kiss and buried my face in his shoulder, inhaling the familiar scent that was just so _Trevor_.

"I think I could guess." He gave a deep, sultry chuckle in my ear, his teeth grazing the shell of my ear. He reached around to my backside and pulled me against himself, I could feel something hard press between my legs and I whimpered quietly. He suddenly rolled us over so he was on top of me, and quickly reached over to turn on the lamp on his bedside table. I could finally see his face properly, illuminated in warm light.

"I really did miss you." I sighed, reaching up to cup his face in my hands. I stroked my thumbs gently over his cheekbones before planting a single kiss on his lips. He slid his hands up my thighs, pushing my dress up as he did. I shuddered as his fingers brushed close to the area between my legs. He hooked his fingers in the hem of my dress and pushed it all the way up my body and over my head, dropping it off the edge of the bed onto the floor.

"You're beautiful." He whispered, leaning down to slowly plant kisses in a row all the way down the centre of my body. He paused just above my panties, smirked, then moved to my thighs. He ran his tongue up the inside of both my thighs before stopping again, just before my crotch. So he wanted to tease me?

"Let's get this suit of yours off, hmm?" I whispered, pushing him back by his shoulder. I started to unbotton his grey shirt, he ended up having to help me since I only had full use of one hand. We eventually got it off, and I pushed it off his shoulders and went straight for the fly of his pants. He was kneeling on the bed with this grin, just letting me undress him.

"What's with the Cheshire grin?" I raised a brow at him before I pulled down his pants and looked at his underwear. Or should I say, my underwear. "You're wearing my panties?" 

"I am. I told you I was missing you, so..." He shrugged and brought a hand to his hard on and gave it a squeeze. It was such an obscene sight, seeing his cock straining against the delicate blue lace and the floral print of my own underwear. Strangely enough, I found myself getting turned on by it.

"You like wearing my panties?" I gave him a flirty little smirk before sitting up and pushing him onto his back. I knelt between his legs after pulling his pants completely off. I dipped my fingers beneath the elastic of the underwear and gave him a few slow strokes, he let out a quiet groan.

"As a matter of fact I do, they're a little snug but I got used to it soon enough." He grinned up at me and crossed his arms behind his head. I rolled my eyes playfully, then pulled the front of the panties down enough to release his cock. I bent down and brought my tongue up his length, hearing his breathing hitch as I did. I grabbed the base and circled my tongue around the tip slowly and deliberately. Hey, if he was going to tease me, I was going to tease him right back.

I brought my lips around the tip and sucked gently, drawing out my motions so they were slow and methodical, I pulled away after a few moments and started to jerk him off. Again, I wasn't going fast at all. 

"Mmm, you're enjoying this." I said quietly in a dirty tone, watching a bead of precum slowly rise from the tip of his cock, I immediately licked it away, tasting him.

"Fuck..." He groaned and bucked his hips upwards. I let go of him and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Keep your ass on the bed, hmm?" I warned him and he let out this low, drawn out laugh, thick with arousal, and his hips jumped again. "I'm serious, who's in charge here?"

"You are." He gave a quiet groan then looked down at his cock. It was leaking more precum and it twitched, practically hitting me in the face due to my proximity. I was doing a good job of working him up, it seemed. 

"Then do what you're told." I smirked and he nodded, chewing on his bottom lip. I brought my lips to his cock again, taking it into my mouth, taking my time and sucking gently. I tested the water with a few bobs of my head, looking straight into his eyes as I did. He grunted and rolled his head back. He reached a hand to the nape of my neck, gathering my hair. As soon as I felt him apply a little pressure, pushing me down, I pulled away.

"Don't even think about it. Who's in charge?" I asked him again, my tone more authoritative this time. He brought his hands to his face and groaned, cock still dripping, legs fidgeting either side of me. "Tell me, Trevor."

"You. You're in charge." When he pulled his hands away from his face, he was grinning.

"So why are you trying to call the shots?" I asked him, sitting up and putting my hands on my hips.

"Because I'm horny as fuck." He told me bluntly, sitting up and grabbing my waist. He pulled me down to his level and kissed me. He reached around me and unclasped my bra, pulling it away and dropping it somewhere behind him. His hands immediately went to my breasts, squeezing them. "I haven't gotten off in like three days, and for me, that's a long time." He whispered to me, his lips going to my neck.

"Right." I gave a breathy laugh.

"So if you want me to last more than two seconds when we really get down to business, I suggest you stop teasing me." I felt his lips curve into a smirk against my neck.

"Okay." I whispered, biting my lip. He pushed me onto my back, and just like that, the dominant persona I'd been wearing crumbled. He was impressively speedy in pulling my panties down my legs, leaving me totally naked. He leaned forward to kiss me as he ghosted a hand between my legs, slipping a finger inside of me.

"Someone's enjoying herself." He whispered with a chuckle, removing his finger and licking away the wetness that coated it. I could feel my cheeks heat up as I watched him, moaning softly when he pressed his finger back inside me, this time adding a second one.

"Mmh, that's good..." I sighed when he began thrusting his fingers. He trailed his lips down my neck and to my breasts, his tongue darting out to circle my pierced nipple. I groaned, arching my back as his fingers moved quickly.

"Yeah, you like it when I do this to you, don't you?" His voice was low and dirty, it made my stomach flip. He suddenly picked up his pace and I gasped, my back arching further at the relentless stimulation. I allowed my eyes to squeeze shut and I heard Trevor's low, deep chuckle as he slowed back down. My muscles were twitching and I was already pretty close, so I grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"I want you now." I breathed, my voice small and shaky. He slowly pulled his fingers out of me, then reached for the panties he was wearing, pulling them off and tossing them aside. He slid his hands up my thighs then back down again, hooking a hand under my right knee. He licked his lips and pushed my leg up, resting it over his shoulder as he moved closer to me.

"How much do you want it?" He whispered, holding himself above me with one hand, pushing my other leg further to the side with the other. He grabbed his cock and started rubbing the head against me, circling my clitoris.

"Please don't make me beg." I closed my eyes and took in a shaky breath, holding back a groan when he slid his entire length against my opening, coating it in my wetness.

"I'm not gonna make you beg, sweetheart. I just want to know how much you want me to fuck you." His tone was almost sweet, it matched his slow, careful movements against me. I opened my eyes to see him staring at me.

"I want it more than I could even begin to tell you." I brought a hand to the back of his neck and he bit his lip. I blinked up at him with wide, expectant eyes, those that I knew always got him. He pushed himself inside of me, sucking in a gasp of air through his teeth.

"God, I can't resist." He groaned, dipping his head to rest his forehead against mine. He started to rock his hips back and forth, slowly and carefully. I chewed on my bottom lip for a moment before reaching a cast-free hand around to his backside, trying to pull him against me faster, deeper. He seemed a little shocked by the contact.

"Baby, I want it fast and I want it rough." I told him and he paused his movements to speak.

"I don't think I'll last long if we do." He admitted, looking almost embarrassed. 

"Neither will I, fuck Trevor, I don't care. I need a little manhandling." I spoke with a little laugh, giving his butt a squeeze. He pressed his lips to mine before starting to move again, faster this time. He quickly built up a good pace, and was soon gripping the leg over his shoulder tightly, grunting and huffing with each thrust.

"Yeah, you like this?" He growled, his nails digging into my leg. I was breathless, clinging onto his arms.

"Fuck..." I sighed, nodding my head eagerly. He picked up his pace again, burying himself deep inside me with each quick, hard thrust. Oh God I loved it when he fucked me like this, it was like he owned my body. When he squeezed my flesh and grazed his teeth over my neck, when he paused momentarily to grind his hips in circles when he was deep inside me. Shit, it was enough to make me dizzy.

"Mmh, baby." He growled when I wrapped my arms around his back, dragging my fingernails across his skin hard enough to leave little red lines. It seemed to spur him on, and he slammed his hips harder against me. He bit my neck, sucking hard on the spot, making me shiver and groan.

As predicted, neither of us lasted long. My orgasm came seemingly out of nowhere only a few minutes later, suddenly wracking my body and sending me into a string of profanities and groans. Jesus, was it intense, and it was no doubt helped along by the sound of Trevor's breathy grunts in my ear as he struggled to hold on for just a little longer before he pulled out and shot his load over my stomach. He kissed me roughly as the two of us caught our breath, his free hand grabbing my own, tangling our fingers together.

I licked my lips when he pulled away, we both looked down at my body. I had white streaks of his come resting on my stomach, some reaching my breasts. It was pretty fucking messy to say the least, and the sight did nothing to quell the lingering arousal the two of us shared. I brought a finger to my chest, wiping up the small pool that had gathered between my breasts, and licked it away. Trevor groaned as he watched, sliding my leg off of his shoulder and running his hands up my thighs and to my hips.

The two of us were sweaty and breathless, and it was almost as if neither of us knew what to say. We didn't really need to say anything, I suppose, actions spoke louder than words. The way he kissed me right then spoke loud enough for the both of us, and I melted into him, squeezing my legs either side of his hips, holding him in place. I briefly wondered if our overly heated, needy lovemaking, and our hesitance to move from our current spot tangled up in each other, had something to do with the fact that we hadn't been able to touch each other in about three days. It didn't sound all that long, but considering we messed around practically every day, and went all the way at least every other day, it felt like too long. Hell, last time we'd gone longer than three days without sleeping together was the last time I got my period, and that was about two months ago...

_Oh shit._

That was a terrifying thought. Two months without a period? No, no, no. No fucking way. I must've tensed up a little too much, because Trevor noticed. He broke the kiss that as of about five seconds ago, I'd stopped contributing to, and frowned at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, and I blinked at him, my mouth hanging open. It took a while for my brain to switch back on and I shook my head.

"Nothing, I just... Moved my wrist a little funny and it hurt." I lied, looking down at my cast with a wince.

"I can't believe that asshole hurt you." He dipped his head against my shoulder and planted a kiss there, and I shifted beneath him.

"I'm gonna go clean up." I gave a little, fake laugh and gestured to my body. He nodded and moved to the side of me, allowing me to get up. I shakily made my way to the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I covered my mouth with my hand and stared at my wide eyed reflection in the cracked mirror.

Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh shit. This wasn't good. Really wasn't good. I could feel a lump form in my throat, and for the first time in years, I felt scared. Genuinely terrified. I swallowed back the lump and shook my head. If I cried, Trevor would notice and I didn't know if I could lie well enough to convince him it was because of my arm or the stress or whatever other bullshit I could conjure up. I grabbed a bunch of tissue paper and cleaned myself up, and also took a minute to wash away the smudged mascara that apparently still existed on my face. I suddenly felt nervous about going back out there, as if Trevor could read my mind and hear me screaming _holy shitting fuck I could be pregnant_.

But I pulled myself together. I had to. I didn't know for sure if I was carrying his baby, women miss periods all the time! It doesn't mean they're definitely pregnant... But then again, we had been having a lot of unprotected sex, despite the fact that I _knew_ it was a bad idea. I sighed and pushed that thought aside. I remembered reading somewhere that periods can become irregular during times of stress, and if I haven't been stressed these past few months then I don't know what the fuck stress is. I told myself that, I assured myself, and I walked back into the bedroom with a smile on my face.

"I don't know about you, but I'm ready to sleep for a couple days." He said when he saw me and I laughed.

"Me too." I told him, climbing into bed next to him before turning the lamp off. I settled under the sheets, feeling Trevor's arms encircle my waist. I buried my face in his neck and closed my eyes.

"I ain't gonna let some fucker take you away from me again. So you can sleep easy." He murmured against the top of my head.

"I love you, Trevor. When I say I never want to leave you, I mean it." I whispered so quietly that I was surprised he heard me.

"We're in this for the long haul, yeah? We stick together." He squeezed me and I nodded.

"And nothing will change that?" I asked, sounding oddly timid.

"Of course not." He kissed the top of my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo...... Thoughts? I was so indecisive about this plot, but I went ahead and did it in the end :3
> 
> Here's part three! http://archiveofourown.org/works/3861412/chapters/8624005


End file.
